The Gift
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: Teen Bulma moves to a farm and Teen Vegeta is the stable boy who has a strange gift. UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Gift  
  
Disclaimer: me no own!!! me no own!!!  
  
Summery:Teen Bulma moves to a farm and teen Vegeta is the stable boy, who has a strange gift...  
  
Author's Note: OK!!! As you can see, I have fixed the first chapter ' lol, when I posted this, I was just starting out and forgot quite a few thing's.... heh heh.... I hope it easier to read now....  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
It was a cold Wednesday morning, frost was still on the ground as a silver BMW drove down a stony drive-way. The car pulled up outside a large mansion, the white house, and the gardens that surrounded it where like something that should belong in a house and garden magazine.   
  
With it's white pilers and fountain it was the perfect place for dinner parties and fancy banquette's.   
  
All of the houses so called workers where standing out the front. From left to right there where the cook's, cleaner's (maids), butlers, farmer's that tendered to the crops and the stable boy, who took care of all the animals. They where all in their best cloths, as an attempt to impress the rich family who where moving in.  
  
All stood perfectly still as a man, women and young girl got out of the car. The man was short and aged, but he looked nice enough, the women who was his wife, was much taller then him, she was blond and beautiful. Her warm smile, seemed to ease the workers nerves. Then there was their daughter. A beautiful girl of around fifteen, she had long aqua hair and deep blue eyes, she on the other hand did not look happy to be there.   
  
"Daddy, why do we have to live in this dump for!" She whined.   
  
The man, also known as Dr Briefs smiled.   
  
"Pumpkin, don't say that, this a beautiful house,"   
  
The girl grunted.   
  
Dr Briefs walked up to the workers.   
  
"Hello, You all seem pretty tense, loosen up, where not going to bite," He exclaimed with a smile.   
  
The workers smiled also, the women curtsied and the men (and boy) bowed, all introduced themselves to the family. Before going back to work.  
  
The butlers (Niles, Joe, Mathew and David) all took the bags up to the rooms. The maids (Sam, Juliet, Mary, Margret, Agatha and Rai) guided the family into the house. The cooks (James, Dain, Mike, Garrard, Millie and Crystal) went to prepare dinner. The farmers (Corry, Tom, Jess and Will) went back to the fields. And the stable boy (Vegeta) went back to the barn to feed the animals.  
  
That night while the family where eating dinner, there was a yell from outside.   
  
Everyone rushed out of the house to see what was the matter. Turning the font light's on, they saw the stable boy Vegeta leaning over a dead sheep. He stood up and turned to them.   
  
"I am very sorry for startling you, but, it seems that one of our sheep has been killed by a wolf," He said.   
  
Pointing to the deep gashes on the sheep's side. Most of the women covered there mouth's. Vegeta kicked it softly.   
  
"If you would let me, I would gladly go and kill the beast," He asked. Looking at Dr Briefs. He stared at the boy for a moment then nodded.   
  
"Fine, but take someone with you,".  
  
It was only an hour later, when Vegeta and David came back, they called Dr Briefs out to show him their catch.   
  
"Hear it is sir, the beast that killed one of my sheep," Said the boy.   
  
Dr Briefs nodded. "Your sheep?"   
  
"Yes sir, all of the animals belong to me, as I do take care of them all, they like me the best," Vegeta explained matter-of-factly.  
  
Dr Briefs shrugged, no use in arguing with the boy, after all he is simple.   
  
But as he was walking back inside Vegeta called after him.   
  
"I am not simple Master Briefs,"  
  
Shocked Dr Briefs turned around but the boy was gone.   
  
"How did he do that?".  
  
In the barn Vegeta was brushing all of the horses, and talking to them, now some might find that strange, talking to an animal as if it where a person, but amazingly enough the horses seemed to understand him.   
  
"He called me simple," He growled, as he gently brushed the main of the horse Spit-fire.   
  
"Do you all think I'm simple?" The animals that where gathered around him all made quiet noises. Vegeta smiled   
  
"I didn't think so," He paused for a moment, then said "All of the people in the town think I'm strange, for the way I treat you,"   
  
The animals shuffled angrily.   
  
One of the farm cats hopped onto his lap, purring softly. He stocked it's soft fur,   
  
"Ah Snow White, I think that mirror tells the truth, you are the fairest of them all," He said with a chuckle.  
  
The cat mewed and hoped off.   
  
"But they just don't understand, do they, I don't need any human friends, I have you guys,"   
  
With that every single animal in the barn (which was all of them) gave a happy bark, meow, snort, baa, and other loud noises, to show that they too felt the same way.  
  
It was 8:35 when they family got up, they dressed and went down for breakfast, it was already on the table for them, by the time they got down there.   
  
Bulma (the girl) was still sour about her new home.   
  
Picking at her eggs she grumbled and stood up.   
  
"I'm going outside," She said to her parents.   
  
They smiled.   
  
Pulling on her coat Bulma thought that she would just have a look around.   
  
She hadn't gone very far when, she spotted the stable boy sitting on a fence that over looked the pig sty. He was eating an apple and watching the pigs.  
  
"I want you to eat all of that," He was saying. "Or you won't be allowed to roll around in the new mud I got for you,".   
  
Bulma stared at him, she raised an eyebrow,   
  
"Man he's wired, but," She watched him more closely "He IS totally cute!!"   
  
Just as she said that, Vegeta looked up.   
  
"It's best not to come to close to the pigs, Miss Briefs, you might get dirty,"  
  
Bulma stuck her nose in the air.   
  
"I'll do what I please, stable boy!" She snapped.   
  
But did not go any further, she WAS after all in one of her best out-fits, and as he said she might get something on it.   
  
"Going out, Miss Briefs?" He asked, jumping down into the sty and opening a gate, that allowed the pigs to go into the mud pound.   
  
Bulma backed away, How can he do that? She thought.   
  
Vegeta smiled.   
  
"I don't care if I get dirty, it is after all my job to see to every animals needs," He said, as if he could read her mind.   
  
"How... how did you..." She stuttered, the boy slapped one of the pigs on the rear that was slowly entering the sty,   
  
"Get!" He snapped.   
  
Then looked at her, "What did you say Ma ham?" He asked.   
  
Bulma shook her head.   
  
"Nothing, oh and yes I am going out, hay do you know if there are any other kids our age hear?"   
  
Vegeta jumped the fence and came over to her. Brushing his overalls off he shrugged.   
  
"I'm not sure, I don't go into town much," He told her, Bulma sighed.   
  
Vegeta was watching her closely,   
  
"Now that I think of it, I do remember seeing a group of kids at that mall type thing, that was last month, when I went to buy chicken food,"   
  
Bulma was about to hug him for his info, then remembered that he was covered in mud, from his waist down.   
  
"You should clean you're self up," Vegeta shrugged again then pointed to the north,   
  
"Town is that way, Murry should be able to take you, he's going into town this morning,"   
  
Bulma nodded.   
  
"He's the chauffeur," She said,   
  
Vegeta smiled.   
  
Then before she could further the conversation he bowed, turned on his heel and walked off.   
  
"Murry will be leaving in five minutes," He called back.   
  
Bulma gasped, then headed back to the house.  
  
First chapter done, I don't think I need to ask anyone if it's any good... lol, it already has 7 other chapter's... so anyway, IF you haven't read this story before, review please and tell me what you think!! NO FLAME'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! anyway, I hope that this little change is better   
  
oh yeah, I'm working on the 8th chapter now... I WAS half way done, BUT for some odd reason, none of my document's will open... so NOW I have to write it from scratch... I can't even remember what I had writen.... anyway, it should be up soon!!   
  
BYE BYE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. To the mall and a bit drama

Chapter 2  
  
Disclemer: Don't own it... sigh...  
  
Bulma had bumped into Murry as she was running back down one of the garden paths. He had off course agreed to let her come.  
  
As they entered the town, Bulma asked to be dropped off at the mall Vegeta had mentioned. It wasn't as big as the one back home. But it was still large, and had all of her favorite stores. As she was walking around, bags hanging off her arms she spotted a group of teens. She hesitated for a moment, *Maybe I'll wait until I start school* She thought.  
  
But just she was about to leave, someone tapped her on her shoulder. Bulma jumped, but found out that it was only the stable boy Vegeta. He had changed form those dirty overalls, to jeans, his boots, gloves and a white singlet. He was still dirty and she was surprised to see an eagle sitting on his shoulder. "Murry told me that you wanted to meet some kids, so I thought you could use some help," He told her. "Do you want me to introduce them to you?" Bulma nodded. Vegeta lead her over to where they where sitting. Bulma clung to his arm as they neared. The kids stood up as they stopped in front of them. "What do you want, nature boy," Sneered one of the boys. Bulma frowned, *That wasn't very nice* She thought. But Vegeta didn't seem to notice. "I'm hear to get something and to introduce you to someone," They looked at Bulma who smiled. A dark haired girl stepped forward, "Hi! My name's Chi Chi, what's your name?" She asked, Bulma blushed. "Her name is Bulma Briefs," Vegeta said before she could say anything. Chi Chi took her arm. "Hi Bulma this my boyfriend Goku, his best friend Krillen, and the rest 18, Yamcha, Tien, Lunch and Marron," Bulma smiled and gave them a little wave. Then they turned on Vegeta, who was stroking the bird that was swaying on his shoulder. "Go and talk to a tree, freak!!" Chi Chi snapped. Vegeta took the hint and walked off. "Come on Hawks, lets go and get those new bridle's for the horses," He said to the bird who squawked in response. Bulma frowned, she too thought he was wired, but they didn't have to be so mean. "Why do you hate him so much?" She asked. Chi Chi turned to her. "Well because he treats animals like there people, no one in this town likes him very much," She said, "He and his animals are not welcome," Bulma followed him with her eyes, everyone seemed to glare and snicker at him as he passed. But he took no notice. He stopped for a moment to pat a VERY large and mean looking police dog, the dog despite the cops next to it, bounded over to him and licked his cheek. Vegeta smiled and whispered something into it's ear, the dog barked and turned around in a little circle. He then stood up and walked off. The dog trotting behind him. The cops yelled something to the dog but it didn't listen, then Vegeta waved his hand and the beast stopped and went back to the two men. Amazed Bulma and the other teens followed him. Vegeta went to the riding store as he said. Then went outside.  
  
Loading the bridles and some other things on a trailer, the boy climbed onto a one of those four-wheeled motorbike things (AN: Sorry, I'm not sure what their called ^_^ ) and drove off. The eagle flying ahead of him. Chichi grunted, "I heard that he was raised by animals," "I heard he can read minds," Said Krillen. Bulma started at him, she did remember Vegeta telling her that he didn't care if he got dirty, right after she thought how he could just jump into a pit of mud. "Lay off him you guys, I think he's cool," Said Goku smiling. Chichi rolled her eyes. "You think everyone is cool," Goku put one of his hands behind his head and laughed. "Well, I do, the way he can clam any animal, even wolves! I've seen him with a big pack of them, and besides he's nice, I was talking to him the other day and he taught me how to call a eagle, just like the one that was on his shoulder!" Everyone groaned. Bulma sighed. "He IS wired, though," She said. They all agreed. Goku frowned. "Why?" "Well, he works at our farm, he's the stable boy there, and he's always saying that his family are the animals, and he sometimes he sleeps in the barn WITH them!!" Goku shrugged. "Well all I'm saying is that it's his life, and you shouldn't judge people just be the way they act or whatever," Chichi and the others gave Goku a slap on the head. "It's hard not to love him," Whispered Chichi to Bulma, she giggled.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta had made a pit stop at the vet, it was the ONLY place in town where someone actually liked him. The vet's and nurse's really respected him and favored him out of everyone in town. He opened the door and went into the reception area. With Hawks perched on his shoulder, Vegeta went to the desk. The woman sitting there looked up and smiled. "Hi Vegeta what can we do for you," She said warmly. Vegeta smiled back. "I just came in to say hi," He said in his quiet voice. Her smile widened and she stood up. "That's a fine bird," She said pointing at Hawks, the eagle sat proudly on the boys shoulder. Vegeta nodded, "He knows it to, don't you Hawks," He crooned at the bird, who rubbed it's soft head against his cheek. After talking to everyone there for a while, Vegeta went back outside, only to find his bike gone. And scrolled all over his trailer, where the words " FREAK OF NATURE!!" Vegeta sighed, "I see, well I'll just have to get Will, to pick me up," The receptionist had just sat back down when Vegeta came back in. She frowned as she saw his face. "They took you're bike again didn't they," Vegeta nodded, not saying anything. She gave him a mobile phone, "Hear, I've called Will already, he's coming to get you, keep it, I'll get another one," She said when he held out the phone to her. "No, I don't know how to use it anyway," He said putting it on the table. She smiled. She knew he wouldn't take it. Will drove up outside the Vet 15 minutes later, he sighed when he saw the vandalized trailer. Vegeta was sitting on the gutter, staring into space. He looked up though when Will pulled him to his feet.  
  
On the way back to the farm, Will decided to try and talk to the boy, who was stroking the bird that sat in his lap. But as he thought Vegeta refused to say anything. Instead he spoke softly to the eagle. "You're so beautiful my lovely, I wish I where you, not a care in the world, you don't have to try and please everyone," Hawks crooned softly, Vegeta smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Will frowned, he knew the boy was hurt, he could tell, Vegeta had been alone for most of his young life, never knew his family, and grow up in the woods, know one in the town knows how he can communicate with the animals, or why he loves them so much, and most people don't understand. Will was brought out of his dream world when he heard a soft giggle beside him. "You missed the turn off to the farm," Said Vegeta, trying to stifle his giggles. Will growled.  
  
It had been a month since the Brief family had moved in. Bulma was now the most popular girl in her school and head cheerleader. Chichi had become her best friend and she no longer thought that the farm was a dump. Bulma had also grown to fancy the hansom young stable boy, who like always kept to himself, and didn't speak to anyone but the workers and the animals. Bulma had gotten used to his strange behavior. On more then one occasion she had found him having conversations with cows, horses, birds, dogs, cat's, pigs and every kind of animal he could find!. This was why he was hated, THIS was why everyone thought him simple. Everyone hated him for it, the way he could talk to animals, and the way they would do exactly what he had asked!. He was shunned and laughed at, because of this strange gift.  
  
But on the night of a grand party, the people that sneered at him and joked about him, would need his help. 


	3. You look nice!

Title: The Gift  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own it...sigh  
  
" " Is for speach  
  
* *Is for thought  
  
~~ ~~Is for flash backs  
  
  
  
Summery: Teen Bulma moves to a farm and teen Vegeta is the stable boy, who has a strange gift...  
  
Author's Note: Hay!! Been a while huh! Well sorry, but my computer is a stupid pile of trash and dosen't work the way I want it to!! Also there has been storm after storm over hear and we have been having alot of black-outs! So don't blame me, blame the weather and my computer!!!, I know I am! ^_^. Now on to buisness. Because the word program on my comp won't work, I'm currently writing in the Notepad, and it dosen't have a Spell Check and I'm a pretty stupid speller, so if you see any words spelt wrong, please don't hate me!!!. Also I understand that some of you think Bulma is a little on the brattish side, but don't worry, she WILL get better, with Vegeta's help of course!.And one last thing, I'm sorry about the whole 'Bulma is the most poular girl in school thing' I really meant to take it out and change it, but before I could I had all ready posted it... sorry, I know it's soooo corny... But enough talking, hears the next chapter as promised!  
  
Chapter 4: Garden party and talkin' with wolves  
  
It had been a long day for both the residents and workers of the Brief Estate. The cooks had been rushing around the kitchen cooking this and backing that, barking order's at everyone who dared to enter the kitchen. The maids, butler's and even the farmers where out the back, preparing the garden for tonights events. Putting up tables and chair's, setting the cutlery and plate's along with wine glass' and bowls for desert. Setting up a stage for the band to play and some other activities for younger guest's. The Brief family where out shopping for some party cloths and in the case's of Mrs Brief and Bulma getting their hair done. Everyone but Vegeta was doing something for the party. He on the other hand was feeding the animals. At that moment he was in the kitchen serving out four bowls of dog food, for Dr Briefs four German Shepherds. Standing in a small corner so he wouldn't be knocked to the ground as the cooks rushed around the kitchen like chicken's with their heads cut off, Vegeta spoke softly to the four dogs sitting around him, watching eagerly as the boy prepared their dinner.  
  
"You guys are going to have to be good tonight and stay in the house, if you need to go outside, well go out the front where no one can see you, OK?" He told them kindly. The four dog's, named Killer, Mr Wuffles, Henry and Barny (AN: Sorry couldn't think of anything ^_^) barked quietly. Vegeta smiled.  
  
"Well that's good to hear," He laughed. Taking all four bowls out the back, and over to the dogs kennel's.   
  
Setting them down and standing back Vegeta nodded to himself and went down the hill to the supply shed. Filled with tools and a trackter, some other large machines and all the food for the animals. The supply shed was always locked. Only the farmer's and Vegeta had keys to the shed, it was so no one could steel any thing from inside and no animals could steel the food.   
  
Swinging open the large double door's, Vegeta flicked the light swich and grabbed a sack of chicken feed. Closing the door's behind him, the quiet boy made his way over to the chicken pen.   
  
Before he came to the farm, the chicken's where all locked up in seperate little cage's. And where never alowed out into the yard. But that all changed as soon as Vegeta protested and refused to work until things changed, that hadn't bothered the owner's much though, but when the animals stopped as well, they had built a new free range pen for the birds, faster then you could blink.  
  
It wasn't surprising when Hawks flew out of no where and landed on Vegeta's shoulder. Whenever he was outside the eagle either flew around above him or sat on his shoulder.   
  
Smiling, Vegeta pored out the seed mix and tying the sack up went to see if they had any eggs. It was a very depressing process taking the eggs away from their mother's, Beacuse (a) He loved his animals very much and hated upsetting them and (b) he could hear their cries as he put them in the bag he had around his waist. But it had to be done, somethime's he would tell the farmer's and cooks that the chicken's hadn't laid any eggs, just so the chicken's would have some ofspring, but that was very rare and they needed the eggs anyway. Finding that the chicken's hadn't laid anything, Vegeta, rolled his eyes and took the chicken feed back to the shed.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Later that evening Bulma was outside twirling around the back patio, she was admiring her new dress in the glass door. Smiling the blue haired genius stopped twirling and fixed up her hair.  
  
"You look nice," Said a soft but deep voice from somwhere behind her. Turning around Bulma blushed, to see Vegeta in all his glory. White singlet stained with mud and grass, covering his nicely toned chest and stomach, lose denim jeans, falling just bellow his hips. His hand's in his pocket, Hawks on his shoulder. The light's from the court yard, shining on his tanned sweaty skin, made his arms, shoulder's and face glisten.   
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Looking forward to the party?" He asked, reaching up and stroked the eagles breast. She nodded. *Gosh he's sexy, with that body and smile* Bulma watched as he whispered somthing to the bird. Totaly missing the light blush that swept across his cheeks. Hawks gave a squawk, nodding his white head. Vegeta smiled,  
  
"Yes I think so too." He said quietly. Bulma rasied a delectet eyebrow.  
  
"What was that?" She asked, Vegeta turned back to face her.  
  
"He said he think's you're dress is very pretty, and I agree, it looks," He paused, Bulma blushed as his eyes ran over her body.  
  
"Very nice," He finished his dark eyes boring (AN: is that even a word?) into her own. Bulma shifted under his intense stare.  
  
"Are you coming to the party?" She asked, chaning the subject. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"No, I have to stay in the barn and keep the animals under control, You're father, think's they might get too exsited and ran a muck or something just as foolish," He growled. "But even so, I should stay with them all the same," Pausing and looking at the moon Vegeta smiled.   
  
"Well I should go," Giving a small bow, the stable boy trurned around and headed off down the hill, calling over his shoulder.  
  
"I hope you have a good time at the party, Miss Briefs," Leaving the girl standing there, her mouth open slightly, staring after him.  
  
It was a good three to four minute's later when Bulma snapped out of her trance. Never had she met a boy like him before. He was so unusual, the way he treated the animal's as if they where people, how he was so quiet. The way his eye's seemed to go straight into you soul, like he knew what you where thinking. But then again that was what made him so attractive. Smiling Bulma headed back inside to wait for her friends to come, but before she shut the door, the blue haired beauty sighed, looking at the place Vegeta had been standing. Still smiling brightly she said to no one imperticular.  
  
"Good night, Vegeta,".  
  
Well how was that? Short I know, but I'm busy people!! Give me a brake!!!. There was a little romance for you to make you guys happy!!. Please review! It make's me soooo happy to know that you like it!!!! Flame's are not welcome, because I will only ignore them, but people who review and tell me what they don't like about the fic and how to imporve it, that is very welcome, because you've got to give the people what they want!!!! If you have any idea's of what's to happen at the party I would love to hear them!!! Well until next time!! Peace out!!! ^_~  
  
PS, I've taken the do not acept non signed in reviews, so if you're not a member and want to review now you can!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I'm new hear and didn't know it was on...^_^' 


	4. Silly Owl!

Title: The Gift  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own it... sigh  
  
" " Is for speech * *Is for thought ~~ ~~Is for flash backs  
  
Summery: Teen Bulma moves to a farm and teen Vegeta is the stable boy, who has a strange gift...  
  
Author's Note: First of all I would like to apologize for taking so long, but it's summer hear and we have been having violent storms every night for the past week or so, which have caused a five day black-out! So sorry!!! Thanks for you're reviews they make me sooo happy!!!!!!! Um but anyway, thank you trunks babble for the info! I'm just doing it from the chicken's point of view, like in kids movies, but you're right so thanks!! I didn't know that! You learn something new everyday! ^_~. Also I want to say again that my spelling is crap, and I've never been good at it ^_^'. So if any of you know how I can check it before posting I would love that!!  
  
PS: I have just read though my other chapter's and almost fainted when I saw how much spelling mistake's I made!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Somehow my spell checker is back on line for some unknown reason... I works when it feels like it... stupid thing, but still won't work the way I want it two... so yeah, I'll stop talking now... ^_^'  
  
Chapter 6: Silly Owl!  
  
At 7:30 the party was in full swing, well it sounded that way from down the hill, where Vegeta was currently sitting. Chewing on a bit of straw, the 16 yr old stable boy sighed, lying back to gaze at the stars. He loved to look at night sky, it was calming in a way. And that was just what he needed right now. Sighing Vegeta spat out the piece of straw and closed his eyes.  
  
He was so caught up in his day dreaming (AN: or night dreaming more like it ^_^) that he didn't notice a black cat settle on his chest. Or a few other animals come and sit beside or around him. The cat rubbed her head against his cheek and started to pur. At the feel of soft fur on his skin Vegeta snapped out of his daze and looked at the cat, who blinked big yellow eyes at him. "It's about time you snapped out of it," She purred. Vegeta smiled. "Says some one who sleeps all day," Said a horse, who's head was pocking out of it's stable window. The cat hissed. "You can't talk, all you do all day is stand there and chew on hay!" Vegeta reached up and stroked her shiny black coat. "Now, Mie, don't be angry," He said softly. The cat Mie, started to pur again. "I'm not angry, I'm just defending my self," Vegeta stood up, cradling Mie in his arms as he did so. "Come, lets go inside, it's starting to get a bit cool,".  
  
Back at the party Bulma was sitting at a table with ChiChi. Goku was over at the food (AN: sorry couldn't think of a better name for it ^_^) table, eating anything that came into range. And the rest of the boys where off talking some where.  
  
Bulma had been off in her own little world, thinking of Vegeta and wondering what he was doing. As soon as the handsome stable boy had left to tend to the animals. He was all she could think about. His dark eyes, that body ( ^_~ ) his quiet deep voice. Sighing, the blue haired beauty stared off into space. Twirling a strand of her hair, around one finger.  
  
ChiChi on the other hand, was NOT as happy as her friend. She had had it up to hear (AN: Just imagine my hand going up to my forehead ^_^ ) with Bulma's daydreaming! All she had been doing for the entire party, was sit in the same spot and stare into space! And it was going to stop! If she was thinking about a boy, well they could daydream together couldn't they!!. The raven haired girl turned to her friend, who still sitting there looking like a fish. "Bulma!!," No response. She tried again. "BULMA!!!!!!!!" She screeched, which was something she was very good at. ( AN: As we all know ^_^' ) Finally snapping out of it, Bulma gasped and almost fell off her chair. Smiling triumphantly ChiChi watched as the young genius glared at her. "What did you do that for!" She bellowed. The fiery teenager, just smiled wider. "Well, you have been off in you're own little world for about an hour, AND I was getting sick of sitting hear watching you sigh and grin like some stupid love sick puppy!! What's up with you girl?" She screeched. Thankfully for Bulma the music was much too loud and know one was able to hear her friend's out bursts.  
  
Patting ChiChi on the shoulder Bulma smiled. "If you must know, I was thinking of Ve... a boy I like!" She said as casual as she could, not wanting ChiChi to know she had almost said Vegeta. But ChiChi wasn't easily fooled. "So you fancy Dr Doolittle," She smirked. Bulma blushed. "No... well... I ah... yeah kinda," She mumbled. Leaning back the raven haired girl closed her eyes, only to gasp and and spring out of her chair again. "HAY! I have an idea! Let's go down the hill and check up on him or something?" She said, pulling Bulma to her feet. "I don't know," She murmured. ChiChi grasped her hand and started to pull the other girl down the hill.  
  
The two girls stopped walking how ever when the barn suddenly loomed out of no where. The large building was kind of spooky at night. There where no light's, only lantern's. So you couldn't really see it when it got dark.  
  
They could hear some one talking, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Vegeta, talking to his animals. Also when he stopped the barn came alive with barks and moos, meows, cluck's, squawk's and every other kind of animal noise you could think of.  
  
Bulma gulped. "Um do you think we should go in there?" She asked meekly. ChiChi nodded, not one to get spooked so easily. Walking up to the large wooden doors, the raven haired beauty pounded on one of them. The animal sounds stopped, save for the dogs barking, and few chicken's clucking absent-mindedly.  
  
Standing back, Bulma and ChiChi watched as both door's where swung open. Revealing Vegeta, standing in front of what looked like the whole farm. He didn't look very happy, but then again he never was, when dealing with people. Staring at them, the stable boy tapped his foot on the ground waiting for them to say something. "Do you want something, Miss Briefs? Or her friend?" He asked, giving a polite bow. ChiChi gave a humph, Bulma on the other hand smiled and blushed. Vegeta smiled back. "I don't so pose you would like to come in?" Bulma was frozen on the spot, she just couldn't say anything! What with him staring at her and all.  
  
Vegeta took a step forward. Then another one and another, until he was right in front of her. Reaching up, Vegeta slowly put his hand on her neck. Staring at her all the while.  
  
Bulma could feel her face burning. Vegeta smiled. Then withdrew and held out his hand. Looking down, the two girls saw a small catapiller sitting on one of his fingers. Bulma gasped, her hand shooting to her neck. How long had that thing been there!. ChiChi grimaced. The girls watched as the stable boy gently put the gross thing on a leaf. Then that wonderful smile still firmly in place Vegeta turned back to them. "I'm sorry for startling you, Miss Briefs but, I don't think you knew he was on there," He said, putting his hands behind his back.  
  
Bulma mumbled something that sounded like ' thanks,' and looked at her shoes. She looked up though when she heard a soft hoot. Bulma and ChiChi gave a start when a brown Barn Owl swooped down and landed on Vegeta's head. The boy smiled and holding out his hand, let the bird fluter down onto his fore arm. "Shouldn't you two be at the party?" He asked, Bulma nodded, finally finding her words. "Yes, but we where just seeing if you where all right, I mean you must be lonely?" Just as those words left her mouth she cursed herself for her stupidity. Vegeta frowned. His normally gentle face (AN: Only in fanfiction ^_^ ) hardened and he narrowed his eyes. "I am quite content with the company I all ready keep," He stated flatly. Bulma hunched her shoulder's. Lowering her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, it's just that, we find it hard to understand... " Before she could finish Vegeta snapped. "Off course you don't," Then turning to the bird on his arm, which was growing quite sore he said softly. "Could you move to my shoulder? You're getting quite heavy!" He laughed. The Owl puffed out it's chest feather's and shuffled onto the boy's shoulder, hooting softly. Vegeta almost snorted in laughter, but he stopped himself and gave the bird a gentle pat on the head. "That's not what I meant, silly Owl, but I don't think you should eat as much as you do!" The Barn Owl, was obviously a vain bird. The two girls and a snickering Vegeta watched as it puffed up to twice it's size. Gave a loud hoot and launched it's self into the air. Vegeta shook his head and looked at Bulma and ChiChi. "Stupid bird, Owl's are so very full of them selves," He said as he saw there face's. The two girls blinked. Bulma shrugged and ChiChi mumbled something, she STILL thought he was a freak, but Bulma didn't seem to care very much. The blue haired genius was staring intently at the very handsome stable boy. Vegeta ran a slender hand through his dark spike's. Giving a small yawn. "I think you should go back up now, Miss Briefs," He said, yawning again. The teenager had been up since two and was very tired. Bulma watched him. "Maybe you should come back to the house and go to bed," She said, as Vegeta almost fell asleep right then and there, standing up. His eyes shot open though at the sound of Bulma's voice. The young farm hand looked at her, "No, I have to stay with the animals, and I can sleep in the barn," Bulma shook her head. Sleep in a BARN!!! There was no way he was serious!!! She cringed at the thought. ChiChi didn't seem to care though. *Sleeping in a barn, really suite's him!!* She thought bitterly.  
  
Vegeta, with his uncanny ability to hear what people where thinking, set his ebony orbs on her. ChiChi stared right back, a little uneasily. He never blinked when he looked like that!. "What!?!" She screeched. Crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air. Vegeta continued to stare for a moment longer. Completely unfazed by her high pitched voice. Then without warning turned on his heel and strode into the barn. Bulma was quite taken-a-back by this, hanging her head the girl gave a sigh, did she do something to upset him, ChiChi put her hands on her hips. "Well that was rude!" She seethed. Bulma gave another little sigh. But just as she an ChiChi turned to leave, Vegeta came back out, only this time he was smiling.  
  
Soooooooooooooo how was that? (duck's as fruit flies at her) Sorry it was such a stupid ending to a chapter but it's really late and my body is telling me to sllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep... and my sister is having some important thing at her school tomorrow and ozumas girl needs her rest!!!!!!!!!!!! But review please it makes me feel warm and fuzzy!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO flame's!!!!!!!!! But if you're stupid and have nerve's of steel BRING IT ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But be fore warned!!!!! You WILL be marked as a loser so it's you're own choice... frankly I don't care but anyway!!!!!!! ^_^ Oh and Poisoned-Tattoo I got you're message, wink wink, nudge nudge and NO it's not a fag idea (note that I do not have anything against gays if you don't believe me see my bio!!!!)I think it's grate!!!!!!!! And they will do it in the next chapter I promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But enough chit-chat, until next time!!!!!!!! In the words of Tino from Disney's The Weekender's 'Latter Days!' 


	5. OMG!

Title: The Gift  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it OK!?! (runs off crying)  
  
" " Is for speech * *Is for thought ~~ ~~Is for flash backs  
  
Summery: Teen Bulma moves to a farm and teen Vegeta is the stable boy, who has a strange gift...  
  
Author's Note: THE WAIT!?! THE WWWAAAAIIIIT!!!!!! I'm sooo sorry... But anyway, How are all of my wonderful reader's?? I would just like to say thank you for the reviews!!!!!!!!!! They make ozumas girl soooooooooooooooo happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now in the last chapter I told everyone that Vegeta could read people's minds, I WILL explain WHY he can do that, but latter in the story, most likely when he and Bulma are alone... ^_^  
  
Chapter 7: OMG!?!  
  
Bulma and ChiChi watched as Vegeta pulled the two large doors closed behind him. Looking up at them, Vegeta couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I told the animals that I'm going up to the manner to get some dinner, so I made them promise that they would behave themselves, untill I came back," Then without another word he strode on back up the hill.  
  
Shrugging to eachother the two girls followed him back to the party.  
  
Upon reaching the bright light's and loud noise, Vegeta was quite taken-a- back. He had never been to a party, and it didn't help when everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. People sneered, and most looked their nose's down at him. The poor boy wilted, hanging his head.  
  
Bulma came up beside him.  
  
"Hay you hungry?" She asked, trying to take his attention off the stare's. Vegeta nodded,  
  
"Yes, I am," Beaming, Bulma started to pull a very surprised Vegeta over to her table,  
  
"Well then, come over hear and have something to eat!?!" Vegeta blushed, he wasn't used to a girl holding his hand. He'd always wondered what it was like. He's never been kissed or had a girlfriend, but would like to expierence it.  
  
Snapping out of his trance, the boy realised, the blue haired heiress had piled every kind of food he knew of onto a plate and was currenlty waving her hand in front of his face. Turning a deeper shade of red Vegeta stuck his hands in his pocket's and looked at the ground, which was what he did whenever he was embarressed.  
  
Sitting down next to her, Bulma smiled and pulled her own plate of food to her, then raising the knife and fork to told him 'dig in', whatever that meant.  
  
*************************************  
  
It wasn't long before everything on the china plate had vanished into thin air, well it seemed that way, he WAS very hungry. It didn't evern matter that some of the food wasn't very nice, like the caviar on craker's (AN: Has anyone ever had that stuff, if so tell what it was like!) or the sea food platter, complete with squid, raw fish and other so called treasures of the sea. He wasn't complaining, this was the most food he's ever had in his whole life!.  
  
Belly full and feeling very melo, Vegeta was just about to leave, when Bulma latched onto his arm.  
  
"Oh um, don't go yet, you haven't uh..." Bulma paused looking around despretly for something, ANYTHING to keep him hear. Suddenly soft music filled the air and her eye's fell on the dance floor. Smiling she stood up, taking him with her,  
  
"You haven't even danced with me yet," She said dragging the boy over to the crowded circle of tile. Vegeta frowned, trying in vain to snatch his hand back.  
  
"But... But I don't know how to dance!?!" Bulma smiled at him over her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll teach you," And with that said, she gave a mighty pull and practically throw him onto the dance floor.  
  
Bulma stood infront of him.  
  
"Now, put you're hand's on my waist, yes that's it," She said, and pushed up against him. Vegeta gave a squeak of surprise, blushing.  
  
"Do... Do you have to be... so... so close!?!" He asked, he voice small. Bulma nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yes, it's better this way," Then telling him waht to do, they started to sway from side to side (AN: You know when you just stand there and sway, that's what their doing... ).  
  
Bulma smiled, resting her head on his strong shoulder.  
  
"See, isn't this nice?" Vegeta didn't answer. He had never done this before!!! She was so close, so very close, he didn't know what to do.  
  
When he didn't say anything, Bulma looked up.  
  
"What's wrong?," Vegeta stared at her. His dark ebony eye's boaring into her own sea blue one's. It was like he was searching for something, or reading her thought's.  
  
Now it was Bulma's turn to blush, she hoped he couldn't, now that WOULD be embarressing!!!.  
  
"I'm not used to this is all," He said after a moment, looking away. Frowning the blue haired girl put her hand on his surpriseingly soft cheek, forcing him to face her.  
  
"Hay, it's alright, you're doing fine!," Vegeta smiled softly.  
  
"Thankyou," Then smirking added, with his characterisic sarcastic air "Miss Briefs,"  
  
Bulma beamed, showing off her perfect white teeth.  
  
"You are very welcome, Stable Boy,"  
  
Then without warning Bulma leaned up and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love a good cliff- hanger.... (crosses arms and nods head) yep, BUT ONTO MORE IMPORTANT THING'S. I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I hope this cliffy make's up for it... (cricket's chirp)............................. -_-' yes well, I'm only human! I promice the next chapter will be up sooner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If not feel free to bother me all you want!?! OH I love all of you're reviews, give's everyone a hug!!!!!! THEY MAKE ME SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!! Review pweez  
  
Kiss kiss!!! ^_~  
  
PS: Sorry it so short... 


	6. It didn't mean anything OK?

Title: The Gift  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it so there!!!! (cross' arms and stick's nose in the air) you guys KNOW I don't own it!?! So why bother... huh? I just said it didn't I... just read the chapter...  
  
" " Is for speech * *Is for thought ~~ ~~Is for flash backs  
  
Summery: Teen Bulma moves to a farm and teen Vegeta is the stable boy, who has a strange gift...  
  
Author's Note: Hi!! Now first of all I'd like to dedicate this chapter to I- love-you-for-being-you, her or his ^_^ constant review's have helped to lift my dark mood. Thanks a bundle (give's I-love-you-for-being-you a hug) now I don't want anyone to feel left out, you know I love you all!!! Even the people who send flame's... you know who you are... um but anyway... go read the chapter!!  
  
GO ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll just be sitting hear, reading my new manga comic... (start's humming to herself)  
  
*****************************************  
  
Chapter 10: It didn't mean anything, OK...  
  
The kiss was only short, and after a few second's they broke away.  
  
Bulma was silently kicking herself. She was so STUPID!?!. WHY did she do that? Now what was he going to think of her. Most likly as some stupid despreate twit. The blue haired girl groaned, fighting the urge to run into her house and lock herself in her room for the rest of her teenage year's. (AN: WHAT!?! She's a drama queen in the show, and she's one hear!!! ^_^)  
  
Vegeta on the other hand was having a completely diferent reaction. His first kiss, it was only small but, he didn't really care. It was still a kiss, and it was his first. And with, in his humble opinion, one of the most beautiful girls in town. (AN: I don't want to make Vegeta fall head over heel's for her just yet, then that would make the story end right hear so yeah, sorry for waisting time...) Smiling, he looked at Bulma, who was blushing from head to toe, and staring at her shoes.  
  
"Miss Brief's I...!" He was suddenly cut off as Bulma grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to a secluded part of the yard.  
  
"Listen Vegeta, I'm sorry I kissed you, I just got carried away with the music, and well...," She patted his shoulder before continuing "It... it didn't mean anything, OK, I'm sorry if I got you're hope's up or something,"  
  
Vegeta stared at her for a moment, looking for all the world like he didn't care at all. But. We know better. Then he smiled.  
  
"It's alright, you don't have to apologise," He said softly, removing her hand.  
  
"You should go back to the party, before they come looking for you,"  
  
Bulma frowned.  
  
"Are you, sure, I mean, you aren't upset?" The boy shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm not, you go, I have to go back to the barn anyway," And with that, he gave her a little push.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning, have a nice night, Miss Briefs," He said watching as she walked slowly back to the bright light's and loud music.  
  
Sighing, the teen went back to the barn, where his friend's would be waiting. And sure enough, as soon as he opened the door Vegeta was knocked to the ground by Mie, who had jumped onto his chest, causing the boy to fall backward's onto a pile of half eaten hay.  
  
The black cat, purred. Rubbing her soft cheek against his chest as Vegeta sat up. Looking quite dazed.  
  
"Mie, I told you not to do that!" He said gruffly, rubbing the back of his head. Mie flicked her tail. Meaning she was offened.  
  
"Well, pardon me, if I wanted to greet you in such a friendly way!" She snapped. Sticking her little pink nose in the air.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. Cat's where always so touchy!.  
  
"Knocking me to the ground isn't classed as a friendly greeting," He stated bluntly. The cat gave a small hiss.  
  
"Whatever," She grumbled. Hoping off his lap and sitting on a large crate.  
  
"I don't know why I bother," She huffed, glaring at him with large yellow eyes.  
  
Vegeta stood up and stroked her head.  
  
"Don't you get all huffy with me, Mie! Or it's no more treat's for you!" The black cat, bristled the fur on her back before leaping up into his waiting arms.  
  
Vegeta smiled.  
  
"I thought so, stuck up cat," He clipped out playfully. Mie purred and settled down in the teen's slender arm's.  
  
"I'm a cat, it's what I do, stupid human," She then rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Preparing to have a little snooze.  
  
Doom pawed the ground with his hoof. After watching the two have the fake argument.  
  
"I'll never understand why you two pretend to fight like that," He growled. Vegeta placed Mie on her favorite window sill and sat down next to him.  
  
"It's just a bit of fun," He said softly, stroking the draft horse's midnight black mane. Doom looked down at him. Ever since the boy had come to work on the fam, he'd never understood his meaning of 'fun'. Then again, Vegeta was always telling him to lighten up. Saying with a wave of his hand, that he was to serious.  
  
Snorting the large horse mumbled.  
  
"Dosen't sound that fun to me,"  
  
"Nothing sound's fun to you, Doom," Said a chicken, who was sitting with the other chicken's, across from Vegeta on a pile of hay.  
  
"Yes, you're such a wet blanket," Stated Mie, who had woken up to join in, she just loved a good fight.  
  
Vegeta shot them all a nasty stare.  
  
"Be quiet all of you, if Doom dosen't think fake fighting is fun, well that's his opinion," He said sternly, ending the argument. He didn't like it when they all ganged up on one another. If he wanted to hang around animal's who fought with eachother all the time, he'd go into the woods and sprend time with the wolves or something.  
  
Not that he minded hanging around with them, it was just that, they were alway's fighting with eachother, alway's trying to be the strongest and so on. It got pretty anoying, if you where there for too long.  
  
Doom lowered his head and nuzzled Vegeta's cheek.  
  
"Thankyou, all though I don't need anyone's help to defend myself," He said softly. Vegeta gave a small laugh, patting the draft horse's snout.  
  
"Of course you don't, Doom,"  
  
The large horse gave a low grunt, straightening his neck and staring into the middle distance.  
  
For long minuets the barn was silent, all of the animals watching their master as he sat in the same spot, eyes closed, obviously thinking about something.  
  
Then giving a soft sigh, Vegeta stood up and walked over to the window. Staring out at the lake that was visable from the barn. He was there for 10 minuets, just standing there, gazing at the glistening water's. The animal's looked at eachother, never had they seen Vegeta so distant. They all loved him, very much, and they didn't like to see him troubled.  
  
It just didn't suit him, to look sad and worried.  
  
Seeing that no one else was going to talk to him, a white mare called Olive (AN: I can't THINK of any good name's at the moment, sorry... ) trotted over to him and nudged the boy's shoulder with her snout.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta, somehitng happen when you where with the other human's?" She asked softly.  
  
Vegeta turned to her. Though this time he wasn't smiling.  
  
"Well, can't put anything past you can I Olive," He mumbled. She stared at him. And if horse's could smile, she would have. Vegeta turned back to the window.  
  
"Dr Briefs daughter, Bulma, she kissed me," Every ear in the large building perked up, as the farm animal's settled down around Vegeta, so they could listen. Seeing he had gotten the whole barn's attention the handsom young farm hand continued.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, what's so bad about that!? Well after the kiss, she told me that she just got carried away with the music and it didn't mean anything, she denied the whole thing," He growled and punched the wall with his fits.  
  
"I don't know why I care! I shouldn't, It was just one little kiss, and I know she dosen't like me, but if that's the case WHY did she ask me to dance with her!? I don't understand, I'm not used to this," He mumbled resting his forehead aginst the cool glass of the window.  
  
Olive came up beside him, her creamy white mane brushing his cheek.  
  
"I know you're confused, you have spent you're whole life around us animal's and away from people, it's understandable that you don't know what to do, and as for this Bulma girl, I would forget about her," Mie jumpped up onto the window sill,  
  
"Yes Vegeta, just don't worry about her, if she want's to miss out on the chance to be you're mate," At the word 'mate' Vegeta blushed.  
  
"Girlfriend Mie," He whispered. Looking out the window. The cat flicked her tail.  
  
"Whatever, anyway, if she dosen't want to be you're girlfriend then that's her problem, she just doesn't know what she's missing!?" Everyone agreed. The whole barn erupting with sound's of every animal on the farm.  
  
The teen smiled.  
  
"Thankyou," He mumbled, leaning against Olive.  
  
The white mare swished her silky tail,  
  
"You're very welcome, sweet heart," She answered softly, as he wrapped his slender arms around her neck.  
  
Hugging her, as if she where his mother. And to him, who had never had one, she was as close to one as he thought he'd ever get.  
  
************************************************  
  
OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait!?! I'm a bad writer!!!!!!! BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Burst's into tear's ) um... anyway, review please!!!!!!!!!!!! and tell me what you think!!!! NO flame's please, if ANYONE! Flame's me, well... uh... I'll... never speak to you again!!! Yeah!?! Ya know, I think that's the longest chapter I've ever writen for a story! Well it's short compared to other fic's I've read, but still... ^_^; So that's it for now!!!!  
  
Se Ya All Latter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye Bye ^_^ 


	7. The Morning After

Title: The Gift  
  
Disclaimer: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH You KNOW I don't own it!! (Cross's arms and pout's ) But one day!! ONE DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHH HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!  
  
" " Is for speech  
  
* *Is for thought  
  
~~ ~~Is for flash backs  
  
Summery: Teen Bulma moves to a farm and teen Vegeta is the stable boy, who has a strange gift...  
  
Author's Note: Well for starter's I keep getting review's complaining about the A/N's, and if you are one of them, I won't put them in this chapter, OK, if you still got a problem, then by all mean's review and tell me what's wrong. I AIM TO PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! But I would like it if you where polite... NOT that I'm complaining!?! So don't stop reading!? Heh heh...  
  
Oh and Trunks' Brat Baby asked "Couldn't Vegeta just read her mind to know what she's thinking though?" Well yes he could, but I wanted to set mood ^_^ and junk so yeah.  
  
Now there will be some new character's entering the story in this chapter, so I'll tell you who they are now so I won't have to put in any AN's during the story. Margret is the head maid and is also Vegeta's care-taker, Juliet is a 13yr old maid who has a BIG crush on Vegeta and dosen't like Bulma all that much so yeah...  
  
And if the font size for everything above the Author's Note is REALLY BIG, well I tried to change it, but it wouldn't save so it's stuck that way, sorry. Well enough of my chit chat, on with the story!?!  
  
*****************************************  
  
Chapter 12: The morning after  
  
The party had gone on long into the night, by the time the sun rose, the last of the guest's where leaving.  
  
Bulma had retreted into her room three hour's ago, and had fallen asleep lying fully clothed on her bed.  
  
It had taken her a while to fall asleep, and it wasn't because of the music, it was because of what she had done to Vegeta. She didn't know why she said those thing's, they... just came out.  
  
She just had to go and kiss him!!  
  
Bulma growned. Rolling over onto her back.  
  
She'd sort it out in the morning. It was to late to worry about boy trouble's.  
  
********************************  
  
Vegeta on the other hand, wasn't asleep in his bed. No. He was alseep in a pile of hay.  
  
All of his animal's snoozing around him.  
  
He had stopped fretting over Bulma and her... kiss.  
  
He had more important thing's to do. Like take care of the animal's, he was the stable boy after all.  
  
Vegeta had disscused the 'Bulma matter' over with his friend's and Mie had the brilliant (In her mind) idea, that he should stop being nice to her. But Vegeta thought that was just plain stupid and rude. Beside's IF he refused to talk to her anymore. He would most likely have a visit from Dr Briefs and his belt or cain. And that was something he could do without.  
  
So he desided to just act as though she had never kissed him at all.  
  
Vegeta had never had a girlfriend or anything like that. So he didn't really know how to deal with this sort of situation. He was just doing what he thought was best. He didn't want to be fired and have someone inexpeierenced take care of his animal's.  
  
To tell the truth he didn't really care about the kiss. What bothered him was that she had taken it all back for some reason. And he didn't want to invaid her privacy by reading her mind and know what she really thought. I mean he could very easly, but he wasn't like that.  
  
So pretending like nothing happened sounded pretty good.  
  
Vegeta sighed, covering his eyes with his right arm.  
  
He needed some sleep, before he had to start work in an hour.  
  
***************************************  
  
11:30am and Bulma was just wakeing up. And judging from her appearence in the mirror, she looked like. Crap.  
  
The blue haired teen opened her door and began to walk down the hall. First thing's first. Have a shower.  
  
Half an hour latter. She was in her room, blow-drying her hair, picking out an out-fit and getting dressed.  
  
For you see, Bulma was going to the mall, to get her mind off the mysterious stable boy. And the idiotic thing she had done to him the night before.  
  
Bulma sighed quietly as she slipped the white singlet over her head. Vegeta was different, she knew that, everyone did, so she wasn't sure if he cared or not.  
  
Tying her hair into a pony tail, Bulma grabbed on of her purse's and went dowstair's to have some breakfast.  
  
************************************  
  
Upon reaching the kitchen, the blue haired beauty froze as she saw Vegeta standing next to the toaster. He looked up at her. He wasn't smiling, but he didn't look angry.  
  
"Good morning Miss Briefs," He said bowing. Bulma smiled. Going over to the fridge and taking out the orange juice and setting it on the counter.  
  
"Hi,"  
  
He was like every other time she saw him. Filthy. Utterly filthy. His leg's where covered with dried mud from the knee's down, there where a few scratch's on his arms, exposed chest and face. His checkered shirt was tied around his waist and seemed to be torn and he had a sweat stained peice of cloth tied around his forehead.  
  
Causing his fringe to stick out from gap's in between the scrap of red mateirial.  
  
Vegeta stared at her for a few short moment's before grabbing his toast and bringing them over to the bread board next to where Margret was standing. She took one look at the ruffled up boy and gave a shrill cry, taking hold of his shoulder's and dragging him over to the first aid cuboard.  
  
"Vegeta, what in the WORLD happened to you, look at you, you're all scratched and bleeding!?" Vegeta stood there quietly, sighing as Margret went over board with cleaning his wound's.  
  
"It's all right, really, I can do it myself,"  
  
Margret shook her finger at him.  
  
"Oh no you don't, what happened!?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, I was trying to get one of the kitten's out of a really tall tree and well, the branch I was standing on, broke and I fell," He stated. Wincing slightly as Margret dabbed a cloth socked with tea tree oil onto a large cut on his arm.  
  
"Well, be more carefull next time!?" Vegeta smiled.  
  
"I will, don't worry," Margret placed the tea-tree oil and bandages back in the first aid cuboard and bustled off to make the beds.  
  
Vegeta picked up his toast and walked passed Bulma, gently brushing against her shoulder. He opened the back door and without a nother word, walked out and into the yard.  
  
Bulma sighed, he hated her, she could tell. She was such an idiot.  
  
Not feeling much like breakfast anymore, Bulma headed for the front door.  
  
The mall seemed like a good place to be, a place to relax and forget about you're trouble's. And that was just what she needed.  
  
There we are, eep!?! (ducks as fruit flies at her) I know it was a long wait and this is a short and pointless chapter but I'm sorry, the good stuff is coming I sware!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you liked the AN free chapter, it was kinda hard, but I did it. Review please and NO flames!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They are pointless and it's a waist of time writing one. If you have any sugestion's about The Gift then by all mean's tell me!!!!  
  
Oh and I thought I might tell you I'm an Aunty now!!!!! My brother's wife has just had a baby boy!!!!!!! He is SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well that's all for now!!  
  
Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. New Boy on the Block

Title: The Gift  
  
Disclaimer: me no own!!! me no own!!!  
  
Summery:Teen Bulma moves to a farm and teen Vegeta is the stable boy, who has a strange gift...  
  
Author's Note: Well... AAAHHH!!!! Throws herself to the ground as a few knives come flying her way... um... gets back up, holding a little white flag... uh... I am SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOO sorry for such a long wait!?! I have a perfectly good explanation!?! My old computer kicked the bucket so I had to wait for like three week's to get a new one... and it came last week and well.... I then had to write everything out onto the computer I'm on at this very moment and that took a while... AND I SWARE!!! I would've been on sooner but... my parent's switched Internet provider's so yeah.... Once again I am SO sorry for keeping you waiting for such a long time... If I could I would send an apology email to each and every one of you...   
  
By the way, the spell check doesn't work on THIS computer either so.... my bad spelling is hear to stay until I can figure out why it won't work...  
  
Chapter 13: The new boy on the block.  
  
As always the mall was full of people and Bulma had been shopping for two hours and the good thing was, she hadn't even thought of Vegeta.  
  
Nope.  
  
The boy hadn't even crossed her mind.  
  
She was very pleased with herself. Not only did she now have three new out-fit's, but the intriguing stable boy had not claimed every part of her brain.  
  
That is until she passed a pet store and thought's of him and what she had done to him the night before, came flooding back.  
  
And she was left, sulking in the food court.  
  
She needed something to take her mind off Vegeta, but what?  
  
Looking around Bulma spotted a hansom boy of about 17.  
  
She smirked, well that was convenient.  
  
He was talking to some girls but smiled when he saw her.  
  
Bulma blushed.  
  
Perfect.  
  
She'd just get HIM to get her mind of Vegeta.  
  
Looking up she noticed that the boy had come over to her and was now standing in front of her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hi," He said, "May I sit down?"  
  
Bulma smiled.  
  
"Yeah," The boy smirked again, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"My name's Trevor,"  
  
"Bulma," She said shaking his hand, Trevor smiled.  
  
"That's a very beautiful name," Bulma blushed.  
  
"Thank you, are you new?" He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I don't really know my way around," Bulma grinned.  
  
"Well, let me show you around Trevor," He seemed pleased.  
  
"That would be great,"  
  
Bulma and Trevor spent a few hour's wandering around the city.  
  
Bulma showing him the best place's to eat, shop and so on.   
  
They had really hit it off.  
  
The blue haired genius hadn't even thought of Vegeta since she met Trevor.  
  
The blond boy even loved animals!. Which he explained to her, when he wanted to stop and see the puppies at the pet store.  
  
Bulma smiled. She had decided to bring him back to her house and show him all of HER animals.  
  
This had gotten him in an even better mood.

They where on their way back to the Briefs manor at this very moment.  
  
Picked up by her father.  
  
Caught up in the trill of a new boyfriend, Bulma completely forgot about Vegeta, and what he might do, when she gave Trevor a tour of the farm.  
  
She knew he never liked stranger's touching or speaking stupidly to any of his animal's, but staring at this new boy and listening to his stories of his old home and that he had a kind of connection with animal's. Vegeta totally slipped her mind.  
  
Getting out of the car, Trevor followed Bulma as she led him to the stable's.   
  
"I think you'll really like this," She told him over her shoulder.  
  
Trevor smirked, slipping his hand into Bulma's.  
  
"I already do," He said softly. Bulma blushed.  
  
The two stared at each other for a moment until...  
  
A loud BANG brought the pair back to reality.  
  
Jumping slightly, they turned to the stable door's, only to see one already open,  
  
Strange, Thought Bulma I could've sworn, they where closed? To answer her question, the other door, swung open and slammed into the wall.  
  
She gasped. Knowing full well who opened door's like that.  
  
Trevor and Bulma watched as non other then Vegeta himself came out of the large building and stopped when he saw them.  
  
The stable boy was still in what he was waring that morning.  
  
Only, he was a little more dirty.  
  
He stared at them coldly.  
  
Like I said, he didn't like people.  
  
"Hello, Miss Briefs, and her," he glanced at Trevor, "Friend,"  
  
Bulma smiled weakly.  
  
"Hi Vegeta, um... this is Trevor, my... "  
  
"I'M her boyfriend," He said, putting his arm around Bulma's shoulder's.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Not really caring.  
  
"I see," He turned back to Bulma,  
  
"Did you want something?"  
  
"Um, yes, I was wondering if I could show Trevor the horse's?"  
  
Vegeta looked over his shoulder for a moment then back at the couple.  
  
"Alright, but don't touch them," He stated coldly, and turning on his heel, he walked back inside.  
  
Trevor looked at Bulma, who smiled.  
  
"He's our stable boy, looks after the animal's,"  
  
The boy laughed.  
  
"Well, maybe I can give him a few pointer's on how to look after a horse," Bulma frowned.  
  
This won't turn out well, she could feel it. Vegeta DID NOT like to be told how to look after any animal.  
  
Always saying he'd just ask them what they liked and he'd do it that way.  
  
The stable's smelt of hay and manurer. The Brief family had a total of five horse's. Doom, Snow, Ann, Percy and Olive.   
  
Vegeta was standing next to Doom, brushing his mane.  
  
The large draft horse gave a low grunt as Bulma and Trevor came and stood behind the gate of his pen.  
  
"This is Doom," Bulma explained. Trevor nodded.  
  
"You know, if you brush it more softly, the horse won't grunt like that," The blonde stated, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
Vegeta's hand froze, glaring at the new comer.  
  
"I know. What Doom, likes!" He snapped.   
  
The large horse grunted again.  
  
"Well, you obviously don't, you're hurting him,"   
  
The young farm hand dropped the brush and walked in front of Doom.  
  
"Am I hurting you?" He asked softly. Doom looked at him.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because that human over there, thinks I'm brushing you the wrong way, am I?" The black draft horse shook it's head.  
  
"That human, should mind his own business!" He snapped. "You always know what's good for us," Vegeta smiled, then picking up the brush, resumed to comb the knot's out of his mane.  
  
Trevor rolled his eyes. This kid knew nothing.  
  
"Why else would he grunt?"  
  
"He doesn't like you," Vegeta stated simply, not looking up.  
  
Bulma frowned, it was obvious Vegeta didn't like Trevor. And if he says Doom didn't as well, he must be right.  
  
"Hay um... Trev, why don't I go and show you the sheep!"  
  
"They are in the field's at the moment and don't want you staring at them," Vegeta snapped. Accidentally pulling too hard on one of Doom's knot's, causing the draft horse to stamp the ground with his hoof angrily.  
  
Vegeta dropped the brush and stroked his snout.  
  
"I'm sorry, now that was too hard," He whispered softly, resting his cheek against Doom's. Bulma smiled.  
  
That was cute.  
  
Trevor growled softly.  
  
Doom's ice cold eyes snapped to the new boys.  
  
"That boy over there, could be a problem," He said to his friend.  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Yes I know,"  
  
There we go another chapter finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took sooooooooooo long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been super busy!! Anyway a new boy in Bulma's life and he thinks he knows more about animal's then our Vegeta!!!!!!! HUH!! Well review please and tell me what you think!! Flame's will be laughed at and then ignored!!!!  
  
Latter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS: I fixed somethings in this chapter that weren't quiet right 


	9. Hawks Talk's!

Title: The Gift  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it so there!!!! (cross' arms and stick's nose in the air) you guys KNOW I don't own it!?! So why bother... huh? I just said it didn't I... just read the chapter...  
  
" " Is for speech Is for thought Is for flash backs  
  
Summery: Teen Bulma moves to a farm and teen Vegeta is the stable boy, who has a strange gift...  
  
Author's Note: Well, I know it's been a while since my last update... I'm sorry!?! My office program won't open... and while that doesn't bother me in the least, because I have other way's of writing, AND I have prepared for a situation such as this, I printed out the document of The Gift I was working on, I was half way through the chapter, and then when I went to write this chapter I couldn't FIND IT!!!!!!... so I had to do it ALL from scratch... I couldn't even remember what I had writen.... so yeah... I hope this is OK.... - -'   
  
Yeah, I'm sorry, it's just that I've recently become infactuated by the anime Gravitation, heh heh.... lol, I forgot all about my stories for two days!?! sorry '  
  
Chapter 14 (well... 9 really...) : Hawks talks !?!  
  
For the rest of the afternoon Bulma had shown Trevor the sheep, which stayed in the far side of the paddock and wouldn't come anywhere near them.  
  
Then the hens, who spent most of their time in the hen house and wouldn't come out.  
  
After that they went to see the cows, Bulma had managed to call over two of them.  
  
The same went for the pigs, goat's, duck's, the three farm cat's and a variety of other animals.  
  
Vegeta had followed them at a distance.  
  
Grumbling things under his breath.  
  
It looked as though he was talking to himself.  
  
But, as Bulma soon realized, there was a mouse sitting on his shoulder, listening to everything it's friend said.   
  
It was obvious that Vegeta loathed Trevor with everything he had. And not to her surprise, all of the animal's treated Trevor with a mild sense of caution.  
  
Now, while that wasn't uncommon for creature's to fear humans they didn't know, the animal's on this farm seemed to pick up on Vegeta's great dislike for the new human boy, and as Bulma watched the pigs, as they stayed at the back of the sty, while at the same time, looking over her and the older boy's shoulder at Vegeta, who was standing behind them.  
  
Vegeta was so proud of his animals!  
  
They where so smart, he would have to give them all treat's tonight after dinner.  
  
He watched with a cold stare as Trevor picked up Mei and started to pet her. Now being a cat, Mei normally didn't care if Trevor was new, I mean if she liked him, that was all that mattered.  
  
She was just beginning to enjoy herself when she noticed her human, leaning against a tree. His lean arm's crossed over his chest and a firm frown on his hansom face. She tilted her head.  
  
What was up with him? Vegeta was never cranky with her?  
  
Being naturally curious, she suddenly leaped out of Trevor's well muscled arms and trotted over to Vegeta.  
  
"What's up?" She purred, rubbing her forehead against his leg.  
  
Vegeta squatted down and stroked her soft head.  
  
"Nothing," He grunted.  
  
Mei flicked her tail, as a substitute for a snort.  
  
"Nothing my ass, I can tell somethings bugging you, I can sense it you know!" She said matter-a-factly.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, rolling his eyes.  
  
"It's that boy!" He hissed. Jerking his head in Trevor's direction.  
  
The black cat, glanced over at the new human and then back to hers.  
  
"I like him," She said cheerfully.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Well, then why don't you go over there and fawn over how wonderful he is like her!?" He snapped, standing up and storming off.  
  
Mei blinked, well that was weird.  
  
Why did he hate this boy so much? She looked back at Trevor, who was playing with Bulma's hair.  
  
Then it hit her, Vegeta was jealous!? He wasn't over the whole Bulma took it back thing!  
  
If she could, Mei would've smirked, but seeing as though she was a cat, she just gave a quick flick of her slim tail and followed Vegeta over to the barn.  
  
"Why are you coming," He grumbled, looking over his shoulder at her.  
  
Mei, blinked her large yellow eyes at him.  
  
"You're more important to me then some stupid human boy!"  
  
The young farm hand thought about this for a moment before smiling warmly at the cat and picking her up.  
  
"Ya know Mei, I am a human boy,"  
  
Mei began to purr,   
  
"Yeah, but you're not stupid," Yep, this was much better, then that other boy.  
  
Vegeta sighed, sliding down the barn wall, to sit, Mei still in his arms on the cold grass.  
  
Staring coldly at Bulma and Trevor as the two began to make out beside the duck pond.  
  
Mei hissed as the grip her human had on her tightened to the point of "AHH I CAN'T BREATH!?!".  
  
Vegeta not really paying any attention to Mei, squeaked as a sharp pain suddenly shot up his arm.  
  
Looking down Vegeta grunted as he saw four large scratches on his fore arm.  
  
He then looked at Mei, who was glaring at him, her yellow eyes slitted in his direction.  
  
They stared at each other for a bit.  
  
Then it began,  
  
"WHY THE HECK DID YOU SCRATCH ME!?!" Vegeta suddenly bellowed.  
  
Mei leaped out of his arms, standing in front of the child (AN: To Mei, Vegeta is still a human child)   
  
"YOU ALMOST CRUSHED ME!!" She screamed back, Vegeta stood up and glared at the cat.  
  
"Yeah well you COULD'VE TOLD ME!?! NOT TRY AND SLICE MY ARM IN HALF!?!"  
  
Bulma and Trevor had stopped kissing at the sudden bellow of Vegeta's husky voice.  
  
Bulma looked over to the farm hand and rolled her eyes. Vegeta was having a fight with that cat again. Nothing out of the ordinary for her. Trevor on the other hand was staring at Vegeta with wide eye's, an open mouth and limp shoulder's.  
  
What was that kid doing?  
  
Yelling at that poor kitty! It was cruel and was obviously scaring the small creature.  
  
He stood up, and before Bulma could explain or do anything, her new boyfriend marched over to Vegeta and punched him in the face.  
  
Not that hard, but hard enough to make the other boy stumble and bump into the barn wall.   
  
Vegeta glared at Trevor.  
  
"What was that for!?!" He growled. Holding his now bruised cheek.  
  
Trevor picked up Mei.  
  
"You where scaring this poor kitty," He said patting Mei, who, still angry at Vegeta, started purring.  
  
The stable boy narrowed his dark eye's at the cat.  
  
Mei looked at him. And the mark on his face. She could always tell what Vegeta was feeling and right now it was mixed with, utter loathing and pain, although she didn't know if it was physical or emotional?.  
  
Judging by the way he was rubbing his cheek, she figured it was physical. That new boy had hit her human, and even though she was still angry at Vegeta for almost crushing her, he was still hers!  
  
She was just about to scratch the new human when suddenly she was thrown into the air.  
  
Vegeta gasped, holding out his arms and catching Mei as fell she back to earth. He then raised his eyes to Trevor ready to give him a piece of his mind when he noticed a quieten eagle pecking angrily at Bulma's new found love.  
  
Hawk's had seen that new boy hit Vegeta and had taken action a few minute's after the young farm hand had hit the wall of the barn.  
  
After he scared the human for a bit, the large bird then flew over to his friend and landed softly on Vegeta's shoulder.   
  
Vegeta smiled. Hawk's. He should've known.  
  
"Thanks for helping me old friend," He said quietly. The eagle ruffled it's feather's.  
  
Vegeta the turned his attention back to Trevor, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see Bulma fussing over him.  
  
He was surprised when she gave him a dark look.  
  
Vegeta stared right back, his face looking for all the world like he didn't have any emotion in him what so ever.   
  
Bulma huffed and led Trevor back over to the duck pond.  
  
Vegeta sat himself back on the ground and looked down at Mei, who was lying in his arms.  
  
She seemed petrified.  
  
He smiled warmly.  
  
"It's alright Mei, you're safe now," He said in his soft soothing voice.  
  
The black cat raised he head to stare at him.  
  
Vegeta stroked her head.  
  
"You go into the barn and have a sleep, I'll bring you a treat later OK?"   
  
Mei gave a quiet meow, stood up and stalked around the corner.  
  
Vegeta sighed, leaning against the cold, ruff service of the barn wall.  
  
"Man what a day," He grumbled.  
  
Hawk's, who had been sitting silently on his shoulder, launched himself into the air and landed on the ground, in front of Vegeta.  
  
"Has it been hard on you?" The bird asked softly.  
  
Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"No, not really," He closed his eyes.  
  
Hawks, turned his head to stare at the boy.  
  
"But?"  
  
Vegeta licked his lip's.  
  
"Well, it's Bulma,"  
  
The eagle glanced over at the blue haired human girl, then back at his friend.  
  
Vegeta continued.  
  
"I told you that she kissed me, then took it back?" Receiving a slight nod he carried on, "Well, now the day after that happened, she goes out and gets a boyfriend, and it's just...," He ran a slender hand threw his hair. "It just, i thought she really like me, I don't know, I'm not good at this,"  
  
Hawks watched as the boy he helped raise covered his face with his hand's. Being a bird, he couldn't display any kind of emotion, but he did feel his heart clench for the boy he cared so much about.  
  
"Vegeta, I may not know much about human female's but, if this girl doesn't like you for who you are, well, I would forget it, now before you say anything, I know almost everyone you have talked to have told you the same thing, but listen,"  
  
Vegeta looked at Hawks threw his finger's.  
  
The eagle, hopped up onto the child's knee.  
  
"You mustn't give up hope, she invited you up for a spot of dinner, she wouldn't let you leave without dancing with her, and when you said you couldn't dance, she insisted she would teach you, right there on the dance floor, then she, she, kissed you, not the other way around, maybe she does have feeling's for you, but she's too embarrassed to tell you, maybe, she's worried what everyone else will think, seeing as though, everyone in this town hates you,"  
  
Vegeta lowered his hand's slowly, Hawks never talked much, but when he did, he spoke allot of sense.  
  
"I don't know, she probably thinks I'm a freak like everyone else," He grumbled.  
  
Hawks gave the boy's knee a little squeeze with his clawed feet.  
  
"Don't speak such thing's about you're self! You are a very special child, you know that, you have a gift no one else has, the fact that most humans hate you for it, is because of two thing's, 1) Humans have a problem with change and thing's that aren't ordinary, take you for example, you can speak to us animals, bird's, fish and reptile's, they have never seen anything like it before, it's not normal, thus, they with out good reason, turn their back's on you, it's human nature, they act the only way they know how, and most of them don't do the right thing, they think they are, but they are not, shunning you from society isn't the answer but they don't know any better, the 2nd thing is that they are jealous that you, a poor homeless boy has such an extraordinary gift and the do not, why should you of all people possess the launage of us creature's for no good reason, but I can tell you now, there is a reason for you're gift Vegeta, you understand us, and not allot of humans do, you don't just guess what we want and what you think is best for us, you know! You know because you ask us, you talk to us, you understand us, you have a curtain quality about you, that makes you different from the rest of those animal loving humans, and it's not only that you can speak our launage, it's something else, you're calming, soothing nature, and when you have to be you can be hard, tough and speak with such authority, that even the wolves and Bear's obey you,"  
  
Vegeta was sitting there, staring at Hawks with a amazed expression on his face.  
  
He had never thought of that, never thought about anything the bird had said, and you know what, he was right, naturally, Hawks was always right.  
  
"I... I never...," He reached out and stroked Hawks' soft head gently.  
  
"Thank you Hawks, thank you,"  
  
The eagle didn't answer, instead he stood there and let his oldest friend think about what was just said.  
  
#################################  
  
There you GO!!!!! I hope this is okay!!!!! Again, I'm sorry for taking so long... So, poor Vegge, he has it hard ne! OH well, Bulma will come to her sense's!!!!! What does everyone think of Trevor?? How can he be improved? You know as the stupid, idiotic boyfriend? Hmm... Anyway, review please and tell me what you think!?!?!  
  
Until next time!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Just another day

Title: The Gift  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it so there!!!! (cross' arms and stick's nose in the air) you guys KNOW I don't own it!?! So why bother... huh? I just said it didn't I... just read the chapter...  
  
" " Is for speech Is for thought Is for flash backs  
  
Summery: Teen Bulma moves to a farm and teen Vegeta is the stable boy, who has a strange gift...  
  
Author's Note: hmm... (crosses arms and looks at the screen ) I just received a very nasty flame with horrible language, to that person, I have this to say to you! I am so glade that you are not afraid to say what you think, it takes courage I'm sure, and even though you hate my story with a passion, at least I touched you in some way (smile's sweetly) But while this did not hurt my feeling's, such thing's are beneath me, the kind of language you used in that flame was VERY VERY un called for, one word imparticular, the C word! I hope if you wish to waste my time by flaming again, you be more polite, if not, well, we'll cross that bridge if we come to it.  
  
Now for my wonderful reviewers, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!! I'm soo glad the this story is popular!! I love to write it!!! Now, I had to post this again because for some odd reason, it wasn't showing on only when you went to chapter 14... oh well....  
  
Chapter 15 (well... 10 really...) : Just another day  
  
Four week's had passed and Bulma was still going out with Trevor.  
  
Vegeta had gotten over that fact a two week's ago and was once again only paying attention to his animal's   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
It was mid Saturday morning.  
  
Bulma was lying in the sun, trying to improve her tan and watching as Vegeta sat ten feet away from her, scrubbing away on one of the horses saddle's.  
  
The stupid thing had fallen into the pig sty, and stayed there for three hour's until Vegeta found it. How it had got all the way from the supply shed and into the mud pit, was beyond him.   
  
And it didn't help to find that the mud had somehow attached it's self to the brown leather and refused to come off. He had spent two hour's trying to pry the caked on mud from the saddle with a hard scrubbing brush, and so far all he had done was cause his right arm to ache from the endless back and forth motion that you tend to use when cleaning.  
  
It was SO annoying!.  
  
"AHH COME OFF!?!" He suddenly yelled, throwing the brush across the lawn.  
  
Bulma smiled, she had been watching him for a while, it was a very nice sight.  
  
Vegeta had taken his shirt off a while ago because it was so hot and now his chest, arm's and waist where glistening from the sweat that covered his body.  
  
Now true, she had a boyfriend but, it never hurt to be attracted to other people and Vegeta was just too hot!. His perfect body and handsome face were too much for a girl to resist.  
  
And he was just sitting there, all sweaty and looking yummy.   
  
Bulma giggled as Vegeta stood up and kicked the saddle. Yelled at it and kicked it some more.  
  
"Why don't you have a rest Vegeta?" Asked Juliet, a 13 year old maid, who had been working in the house for four year's.  
  
The stable boy thought about it for a bit, shrugged and sat down.  
  
"Stupid saddle," He mumbled, fanning himself with his hand.  
  
Juliet had come out with a drink for her secret crush, no one had asked her to do it, she just thought he might be thirsty. He had been sitting out in the hot sun for like two hour's.  
  
"Hear, I thought you might need it," She said shyly, holding the glass of orange juice in front of his face.  
  
Vegeta eyed the glass for a moment then reached up and took it,  
  
"Thank You Juliet," He said smiling. The girl giggled and stood there watching him drink, the tray the glass had been sitting on dangling in her right hand.  
  
Juliet had fallen head over heel's for Vegeta as soon as she had seen him at the back of the house, down on all four's, trying to catch a snake.  
  
That was the first time they met, the pree teen had just started working at the manor, she was nine, and was introduced to the 12 year old stable boy, Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta had stood up, said hello very politely, then gave her a hard shove, causing the little girl to stumble back into the kitchen and fall hard on her behind. Margret and the other maid's had all started yelling at the boy, who didn't seem to care that the new girl had cut her knee when he pushed her. He just got back onto his hand's and knee's and stuck his whole arm into a bush that had had his attention for the past ten minute's.  
  
When he pulled his hand back out, there was a large blue snake clutched in his small fist.  
  
He took one look at the screeching female's, grumbled something and snapped the snakes uh... neck... (AN: Well... I couldn't say head because well... whatever).  
  
Juliet smiled, Vegeta was such an interesting kid, now he was an interesting teen and cute too.   
  
-------------------------  
  
The stable boy who had long finished his juice, was staring at the girl in front of him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Um, Juliet? Do you want something?" He asked, standing up and tapping her shoulder.  
  
Juliet snapped out of her day dream and muttered an apology.  
  
The young farm hand shrugged.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about," He said, putting his free hand on his hip, looking over Juliet's shoulder.  
  
She frowned. Something had just caught his attention and it didn't take a genius to figure out what.  
  
Bulma was lying on a deck chair behind Juliet, in a very revealing bikini no less, she looked perfect off course and to the young girl's great disgust, obviously Vegeta thought so too.  
  
How did she know this? Well judging from the way his dark eyes were glued to her body, she'd say it was a pretty safe bet.  
  
"You right there," She practically spat.  
  
Vegeta blinked and set his ebony orb's on her.  
  
"Pardon, did you say something?" He asked, Juliet narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"I'm kidding Juliet, I heard you," He said, handing her the glass. He would've taken it in himself, but he had work to do and Dr Briefs wanted that saddle looking like new before midday, why? Vegeta had no clue, the man never even went near the horses! But he was in no place to argue.  
  
Juliet watched as Vegeta walked past Bulma to fetch the saddle, which had landed behind her chair.  
  
The blue haired girl seemed to notice the boy as well, because she lowered her sun glasses and smiled as Vegeta bent over, grabbed the saddle and threw it back across the lawn.   
  
Juliet clapped as the leather seat landed on the patio. A full 15 feet from where the stable boy was standing.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma for a moment then stalked over to the patio and sat himself down in the shade, glaring dagger's at the saddle.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Midday, Bulma had gone inside due to the fact that the sun was at it's hottest peek at noon, and she didn't want to ruin her skin. She was now sitting in front of the television, watching MTV, a cold juice in her right hand, the remote in the other.  
  
Vegeta had given up on the saddle and told Mie, who was sitting next to him at the time, that he would just buy a new one and tell Dr Briefs that the old leather seat was too old anyway. He was now cleaning out the pig sty. Not the nicest of job's, but it had to be done.  
  
Juliet and the other maid's where up stair's having a break in the worker's TV room. The youngest worker on the property staring out the window, watching Vegeta shovel out the old mud into a truck trailer that Mark had put there for the stable boy's convenience. From what she could see, the boy was knee deep in well, whatever was in that so called mud.   
  
Margret always made Vegeta ware these boot's that went past his knee's, so he wouldn't get anything on him. But she could see the boot's sitting on the other side of the sty fence. Juliet giggled. He was doing that on purpose, just to get Margret fussed. Vegeta had told her that watching his guardian chuck a fit was better then some stupid show on TV.  
  
Mr and Mrs Brief's where out, spending some time at the local spa.  
  
Everyone else was either working or taking a break.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma sighed, man she was bored, there was nothing on cable, 200 channel's and nothing on.  
  
Her mum and dad still weren't home and she couldn't be bothered going anywhere, so she didn't call ChiChi.  
  
The blue haired girl yawned and was just about to put on a DVD when a horrible stench drifted into the lounge. Bulma covered her nose and looked around for the cause of the smell.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Then a high pitched scream filled the air. Followed by some laughter.  
  
Curious Bulma stood up and walked into the kitchen, the smell getting worse and the yelling louder.  
  
Once through the door frame the girl froze.  
  
Vegeta was standing in the just outside the back door, covered from head to foot in mud.  
  
Margret was yelling and flailing her arms in the air, all the while glaring at the boy she'd always thought to be the son she never had.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!?!" She screeched again.  
  
Vegeta tilted his head to one side.  
  
"Well, I was cleaning out the pig sty, but one of the piglet's got out of the keep and ran in front of me, I didn't know it was there until I tripped over it and fell into the mud," He explained, gesturing to his clothes. "Then all the other little one's got out and thought I was playing, because they pilled on top of me and wouldn't get off,"  
  
Juliet and the other young maid's where all laughing so hard their face's were red and they where clutching their stomach's.  
  
Bulma stared at Vegeta as he tried to wipe some of the mud off his face, but seeing as though his hand's where covered in the stuff also, he didn't really achieve much.  
  
Margret sighed. The boy didn't seem to care that he smelt like a toilet and was covered in filth, but then again, this WAS Vegeta she was talking about and he wasn't one to get embarrassed. Even IF he was covered in mud, rotting fruit and pig dropping's.  
  
"Get outside you foolish boy and I'll hose you off," She said getting a broom and pushing the teen out onto the lawn.  
  
The other maid's and Bulma followed and watched as Margret turned on the hose and aimed the nozzle at the Vegeta, who closed his eyes and let the middle aged woman, spray him with water.  
  
---------------------------  
  
After the stable boy was soaking wet and his cloth's where sticking to him, Margret ordered him to strip off and go have a shower.  
  
Vegeta didn't move, staring past the woman, pouting.  
  
Margret raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong? Take off you're cloth's and go have a shower!?! You still smell young man!!"  
  
Vegeta hunched his shoulder's.  
  
"But... they...!?" He mumbled.  
  
Margret turned around to see the younger maid's and Bulma still staring at the farm hand. She then rolled her eye's.  
  
"Oh don't be a baby, strip off to you're under ware and go have a shower! I won't tell you again,"  
  
Vegeta looked at the elderly women and frowned.  
  
"Fine, whatever," And took off his cloth's, leaving on his undies.  
  
The girl's giggled as Vegeta stalked past them, gave Juliet a shove, as she made a face and rushed up stair's to the worker's bathroom.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
As the evening came Vegeta was all washed and in a clean pair of clothes, after he had put on his glove's, the stable boy had gone back outside to round up the sheep and do some other chore's.  
  
Came back filthy and had to have another shower.  
  
Bulma was on the phone to ChiChi, talking about mainly nothing, walking around her large room, trying on different top's and shoes for the heck of it.  
  
Mr and Mrs Briefs where in the lounge watching the news.  
  
Vegeta was outside trying his best to get the goat's in their shed. The weather man had said that there was a storm coming and Vegeta didn't want his animal's to be outside in it. So far the goat's, being naturally stubborn, refused to move an inch and the stable boy was forced to literally PUSH them into their shelter.  
  
Vegeta was currently trying to shove a very large Billy Goat, who in turn was trying to prevent the human boy from moving him.  
  
"Please! Simon you HAVE to go inside!?! Do you WANT to be out in a storm!?!" The dark haired boy pleaded. His boot's digging into the soil as he pushed his hardest on the animal's behind.  
  
Simon grunted.  
  
"I can take care of myself thank you very much!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, standing back up and dusting of his hand's.  
  
"Fine you want to do this the hard way then we will," And he walked off.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Bulma glanced out of her window at the black cloud's looming over the horizon.  
  
She hated storm's, hated them.  
  
They always scared her and now was no different. She could also see Vegeta out in the yard, holding something with a glowing tip.  
  
"I wonder what he's doing?" She asked herself.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Vegeta smirked, this would fix those stubborn creature's.  
  
He had gone to the supply shed and got the cow's branding rod. Heated it up and was preparing to use it to scare the goat's into their shelter.  
  
"I'm back!" He said, holding the rod out in front of him for all to see.  
  
Simon and the rest of the goat's started to get just a little bit edgy, was he serious!?  
  
"So," Vegeta began "Let's try this again," He chuckled, brandishing the stick and thrusted it to ward's them.  
  
"You... you're not going to use that thing are you?" Simon asked, backing away slightly.  
  
The boy grinned,  
  
"If you don't get a move on, I will," And to prove his point, Vegeta took a few step's forward.  
  
The heard of goat's slowly moved backward, Vegeta following them, red hot branding rod held out in front of him.  
  
When finally the fussy creature's where locked up, safe from the lightning and wind, Vegeta cooled the poker and went around the farm, checking that all the animal's where safe.  
  
------------------------  
  
6:34pm  
  
Bulma was walking downstairs, heading to ward's the kitchen when out of no where a loud clap of thunder rang throw the air.  
  
The blue haired girl squeaked and clung onto the hand railing.  
  
"Get a hold of you're self girl," She mumbled, took a deep breath and continued her decent.  
  
Walking into the lounge, Bulma glanced out the window, it was raining. The horrible storm was hear.  
  
A flash of lighting appeared outside, followed a few minute's latter with a rumble of thunder.  
  
Bulma frowned, man did she hate storm's! They where so scary!.   
  
"What's wrong?" Asked someone suddenly from behind her.  
  
Bulma jumped and spun around. Vegeta was standing there, hand's on his hip's.  
  
"Oh, it's just you," The stable boy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you afraid of storm's?" He asked.  
  
The blue haired girl pouted.  
  
"No!" As a sudden clap of thunder sounded from some where over the paddock's, Bulma screamed and threw her arm's around Vegeta's neck.  
  
The young farm hand looked down at her.  
  
"You're not huh?"   
  
Bulma giggled and stepped back.  
  
"Shut up,"  
  
Vegeta smiled,  
  
"Well, there's nothing to be afraid of," He said simply.  
  
Bulma glared at him.  
  
"Oh really!? You can be killed by lightning you know!?"  
  
The stable boy looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Not if you're inside," He stated, lowering his dark eyes back to her bright blue ones.  
  
Bulma huffed and walked away, to ward's the kitchen. She expected Vegeta too follow, but he stayed where he was, staring out the window.  
  
-------------------------  
  
As Bulma entered the kitchen she saw Juliet, Sam, Mary, and Rai ALL standing around the island, talking.  
  
She raised her eyebrow's.  
  
These where the youngest of the house worker's, Mary and Rai where 20 and Sam was 18.  
  
All of them where interested in the stable boy, who seemed completely oblivious to the fact that when ever he took his shirt off all female eyes that were under 20 where on him.   
  
"He was covered in the mud from the pig sty!" Juliet was laughing. The other girl's all started cackling.  
  
It seemed Juliet and Sam were telling Mary and Rai what had happened that afternoon.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but giggle as she remembered what Vegeta had looked like.   
  
"Are you girl's talking about me?" Asked a soft husky voice from behind Bulma.  
  
Juliet and the other's all fell silent and tried their best to stifle their giggles. Vegeta just shrugged and walked over to the fridge.  
  
"I suppose I might of looked funny," He said quietly, taking out an apple.  
  
Bulma and the other girl's watched as the wild boy lent against the counter, staring out the window.  
  
Then just as they were about to launch into yet another convo, a bright fork of lightening hit somewhere near the house and the light's went out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heh heh!!! I dun really know what this chappie is about??? I just thought it might be funny? What do you guys think? Not quite in the OH MY GOSH WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!?! category?? But you know   
  
Should Bulma and Vegeta do 'something' in the dark??????  
  
Let me know in a review!!!!!! Idea's are welcome Flame's are not!?! Hmm.... anything else I have forgotten???? Nope dun think so??? OH!!! Yes I put Juliet in I forgot to put her in chapter ... ' sorry... what do you guys think of her???  
  
BYE!! BYE and I shall see you next time I update something!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 


	11. When the lights go out

**Title: The Gift**

Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it so there! (cross' arms and stick's nose in the air) you guys KNOW I don't own it! So why bother... huh? I just said it didn't I... just read the chapter...

" " Is for speech Is for thought Is for flash backs

Summery: Teen Bulma moves to a farm and teen Vegeta is the stable boy, who has a strange gift...

Authoress' Note: Jumps out from behind a small hill of offering's and gifts for her reader's. You all hate me don't you? I've taken an AGE to update... and... I have nothing to say but SORRY! And have your choice of chocolate's, cakes and other things. I'm so sorry, I have been so busy with stories and sorting out money problems and... writer's block... I hope you will all forgive me.

**Also, Vegeta seems to be going way too out of character. He's getting too... expressive for this story... you know... cranky and stuff. I want him to be mellow and strange. Lol.**

Chapter 16: When the light's go out

Bulma and the other girl's screamed as the kitchen was plunged into darkness.

"What's going on!" Bulma cried, wrapping her arms around herself.

"It's a black out," Said what sounded like Vegeta, from somewhere in the room.

A sudden flash of lighting lit up the kitchen, Bulma looked around and spotted Vegeta, still leaning against the table top, apple in his hand, staring out the window.

Then the light disappeared as quickly as it had come and the world was dark once more.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as a few of the girls screamed again. I mean, it was just a storm? He didn't understand why they all freaked.

If anyone should be scared it should be him, his animals where all out there. True they where in their shelter's but still, what if one of them became spooked by the thunder and ran outside!

Vegeta sighed, throwing the apple in the trash. He wished he could be there to comfort his friend's.

But running out there now would only get him struck by lightning or something and he was no good to the animal's dead. So he stayed put and listened to the girls whimper and whine about the black-out.

"I don't like the dark," Said a trembling voice from his side.

Vegeta looked to see the out-line of Bulma standing beside him.

His eyes had adjusted to the dark so he could everything pretty well.

"Nothing can hurt you, it's no different then when the light's are on, just that you can't see anything very well," He stated, running a slender hand through his dark hair.

Bulma frowned.

Why did he have to be so calm all of the time, wasn't he afraid of _anything_? I mean, sure it was just a storm and she didn't expect to see Vegeta freak out because of a little lightning and thunder, nor the dark for that matter, but _still_ it was curious to see him so calm.

"Hay Vegeta," She asked timidly, moving to stand beside him, a bit closer then was really necessary.

"Yes," He said, staring out the window, his ebony eyes gleaming in the darkness.

Bulma shifted around nervously.

"Are you afraid of anything?"

For a few minute's the stable boy was silent, then.

"Yes,"

Bulma moved closer.

"What?"

"Height's,"

"Height's?"

"Yes, I don't like them,"

The blue haired girl tilted her head to one side.

"Why?"

Vegeta shrugged.

"Dunno, I just don't,"

Another clap of thunder rang through the air, causing all the girls in the kitchen to form a group around the hansom farm hand.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at them and moved off to wards the family room. Leaving the frightened teens in the dark kitchen.

He wanted to get a good place to watch the storm and he didn't want a bunch of wailing girls grouped around him in fright, screaming and sniffling every time a clap of thunder boomed from just above the house. But he doubted he would be left alone, he could already hear the herd coming after him.

Then suddenly a brilliant idea came to him, he would go outside and watch the storm from the safety of the patio.

Smirking, the stable boy walked over to the door's that led onto the veranda and opened them. But just as he was about to go out a small hand gripped his shoulder.

"Vegeta, you... you can't go outside!" Said a soft voice from behind him.

Knowing full well who it was, Vegeta removed the hand and walked outside.

"Don't worry Miss Bulma, I'll be under cover, I just want to watch the storm for a bit, you go into the lounge and light some candle's or something."

Bulma pouted, watching as the farm hand stood just outside, arms folded.

"Fine then, whatever," She huffed, turning around and going into the lounge.

Her mother and father where out, surprisingly enough, which left Bulma to sit in the lounge by her self. Wondering if Vegeta was going to come back inside.

She didn't know why he'd want to go outside, in the middle of a storm no less, and just to _watch_ it. Out side. It sounded like suicide to her. But then again, Vegeta was quite a brave boy. He looked after the entire farm's populace of animals. And that was allot of creature's. Not that that was brave, it was just impressive. But he **was** brave. She had seen him tame all sorts of animal's. Bull's, wild horses, wolves, Bear's, just to name a few.

Sitting down on one of the deep brown leather sofa's, Bulma stared at the what she thought to be the wall. But she couldn't be entirely sure. The blue haired teen couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. It was so dark. And no one had put candle's around the house yet.

Sighing Bulma lent back against the sofa, only to find a pair of hands clutching the back of the couch. The hands felt strange. The skin feeling like worn leather. As soon as Bulma's bare back hit the hands she gave a squeak of surprise and almost fell of the sofa in fright.

Someone chuckled. It was a low, husky sound and signaled that Vegeta was standing behind her.

"I'm sorry for startling you, miss Briefs," He said softly, walking around the couch and over to the coffee table.

Bulma glowered, watching as the farm hand lit some candle's he had placed on the table.

The teen sighed in relief as the living room was suddenly bathed in the soft yellow glow of a three tiny flames. Now she could see. Looking up Bulma saw Vegeta standing near the coffee table, watching her intently. His dark eyes reflecting the candle light. The flames seeming to dance in his ebony orbs.

Bulma saw he was a bit wet. Most likely from standing in the storm. His flame like hair wilted. If only slightly. Dripping with water.

"I had to go and lock the chicken pen, I forgot," He said, before she could ask why he was wet. Bulma tilted her head to one side, nodding.

Thunder crackled above the Brief manor an hour later. The storm refusing to go away. If anything, it had grown in strength, the rain pelting down to the ground with such force, you would have thought it was hail.

Bulma was still sitting in the lounge, Vegeta standing at the window, staring out at the dark ground's. His sharp feature's lit up once in a while by the lightning. Mie was sitting next to him, rubbing her head against his leg for comfort. She didn't like storm's. And was thankful that she was aloud inside with her human.

Bulma watched as the black cat looked up at the farm boy and gave a long low meow. Vegeta looked down at her and smiled slightly.

"It all depends really," He said, turning back to the window.

The cat gave another meow. This one sounded much more irritated. Vegeta chuckled.

"I don't know Mie, to tell you the truth, we'll just have to wait,"

Bulma narrowed her blue eyes. What where they talking about?. It was strange to watch Vegeta have conversation's with animals. If you didn't know him, you'd probably think he was off his rocker. Which some of the time, Bulma thought he was.

"What's she saying?" The pretty genius asked. Running a hand through her blue hair.

Vegeta turned around and walked over to her, Mie following. The farm hand sat down beside Bulma and moved his hand's out of the way, so Mie could settle in his lap.

"She asked when the storm would leave," He stated, smiling at Bulma, who blushed.

She had always loved that smile. Ever since she first came to the manor. Vegeta was probably the very first thing she came to like. Well that wasn't surprising, the farm hand was a very attractive boy. And even though most of the girls in the town thought him to be a few cards short of a whole deck, that still didn't change the fact that he was very good looking.

"Mie doesn't like storms?" She asked, wanting to prolong Vegeta's stay by furthering the conversation. Because she knew the farm boy would leave if she stopped talking. He wasn't one to make light chit chat.

Vegeta nodded.

"She hates them, although, I haven't come across a cat who enjoys storm's, though I don't know many so I can't be sure," He smiled again. A warm gentle smile.

Bulma smiled shyly back. Completely forgetting she had a boyfriend. Those eyes and that smile did odd things to her. Thing's none of her past crushes where able to do. It was strange. Vegeta would just have to _look_ at her, and her stomach would squirm pleasantly. Like the way he was watching her now. His ebony orbs swimming with a strange sort of knowing, it looked as though he could see straight into her soul.

Vegeta held a sort of dark, mysterious air to him. The orphan stable boy who could talk to animals. No one knew what had happened to Vegeta's mother and father. The rumor was that they had abandoned him as a baby and he was raised by wolves, bear's, deer and other animal's. Of course that was impossible. Animal's couldn't raise a child. But the citizen's of Mesinger didn't know how close to the truth they where. But I won't get into that at the moment.

Bulma lowered her eyes to stare at her lap. Vegeta stroking Mie's silky black fur. The cat herself, purring softly and dozing.

"So, how is Trevor?" Asked Vegeta quietly, a good five minute's later. (AN: I completely forgot the guys name and it took me ten minute's to find it...)

Bulma gave a start and turned to stare at the stable boy, who was watching her intently. Vegeta tilted his head to one side, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, he's ah... good," She smiled.

"I see,"

Another uncomfortable silence settled again, as the two teens stared at each other.

Bulma was finding it very hard not to just lean over and kiss the farm hand. And thankfully, the cat saved her from doing something stupid. Mie had grown impatient with the long silence that had stretched on for more then five minute's. The two humans, one of which she didn't like at all, where just sitting there, looking at each other.

"Are you going to kiss her or not?" The black cat asked her human, who in turn jumped slightly at her drawled voice.

Vegeta tore his dark eyes away from Bulma and instead settled the ebony orb's on the cat.

"I beg you're pardon?" He hissed.

If Mie could smirk she would have, but unfortunately, she was a cat and cat's don't smirk. But the look in her yellow eyes told Vegeta that she was having a go at him.

"You heard me, are you going to kiss her or not?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and snorted.

"Not,"

Meanwhile Bulma was watching this little conversation with a mix between confusion and interest. What in the world where they talking about?. Vegeta was sitting on the couch scowling and the cat Mie, was standing on his lap, staring at the boy with large yellow eyes.

A long silence stretched out for ten more minute's. Bulma turned to Vegeta, wanting to find out what he had been saying to the cat. The girl genius had barley even opened her mouth when Vegeta grasped her shoulder's and crushed his lips to hers.

**YAY! DONE!... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Is tackled by angry fans I'm sorry, this took forever! And it's not even very good... I just wanted to SHOW everyone that this story hadn't been abandoned. I apologies for it's crappiness... I know you all hate me. Sorry, a million times sorry! Review if you want, please do, they make me so very happy! Nice action in the next chapter, seeing as though Vegeta has the balls to make a move '.**

**Oh yeah, I should tell you. My beta Hugs to him is really busy... and I really want to post this, so I'll post it now and then replace it with the betaed one later. Ok, so that is why the grammar and spelling are so horrid, not to mention I type too fast and miss keys all the time... **

**kiss kiss**

**ozumas girl**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Gift**

Summery: Teen Bulma moves to a farm and Teen Vegeta is the stable boy who has a strange gift.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. You wouldn't want to know what I'd do if I did.

Rating: T+

Pairing: Vegeta/Bulma (All canon pairings, except for the odd OC)

Warning: Well...- Vegeta is OOC and he can talk to animals! Woo.

**Authoress' Note: I don't have enough words to tell you all how sorry I am for making you wait this long… but look, I tracked down some Plot Bunnies and forced this chapter out! Aren't you proud of me? (silence) … **

**I was going through my reviews for this story and came across this little gem fro****m "srew you" (I think they meant, "screw you", take a look:**

"You guys got it all wrong. This story reeks like rotten tuna fish or in easier smelly . I say go find another job because you cannot write for . I mean, come on, even my can write better than your . P.S. I really hope my review hurt your feelings. Take that you ugly donkey**."**

**Now true, my first few chapters for this fic where crap (I mean… I'm embarrassed reading them) but if you're going to insult someone, make sure your review isn't as bad as the story you're flaming. I can't write fics, you can't write in general, balances itself out. **

**This chapter is for all of you readers who kept reviewing/PMing/emailing me, ordering me to update. I adore your love!**

-

-

-

-

Chapter 12

-

-

-

-

The storm continued to rage around the house, but the teens on the lounge failed to notice. Lighting flashed across the sky as Vegeta pushed Bulma back onto the couch, pressing her back into the soft cushions and climbing on top of her, though keeping his body hovering above her own.

Bulma laced her fingers into the stable boys unruly ebony hair and pulled his face a little closer as Vegeta's slightly rough hands grazed down her sides. Bulma moaned; he was very good with his hands, and his mouth. For a sheltered orphan who was raised in the wild he sure was a good kisser.

His tongue claimed her mouth in a possessive manner that Bulma thought suited him. His kiss was rough, hungry and slightly wild. However, he was gentle and slightly unsure as well. Bulma could tell; she wasn't a stranger to kissing after all. His hands roamed her body in a curious manner, running down her sides and up her stomach, then under her to rub her back. As he deepened the kiss with a few mumbled growls, the genius thought this a good opportunity to get a good feel in. She had always admired his body.

Tugging her hands out of his knotty hair, she ran her hands down his back. She could feel the well-shaped muscles through his t-shirt. Reaching the hem, Bulma shrugged her fingers underneath the shirt and dragged her hands back up the smooth, tanned skin of Vegeta's back. It felt good, very good.

She could feel scars and grazes from the hard work he did every day. Of all the guys, she'd kissed, and it wasn't that many, she wasn't a whore or anything, Vegeta was the best. Moreover, it wasn't just his amazing kiss and touches it was him. He excited her, this boy, who at first glance seemed like nothing but a simple stable boy, but was so much more than that. Vegeta held a dark, mysterious aura around him. His strange gift and behaviour, his surprising intelligence, drew Bulma in. Sure, he was strange, down right weird most of the time, but the weirdness was what attracted her.

Also you know... that perfectly sculptured body and pretty face helped too.

Mie sat, perched on the right armrest, watching the two humans do... whatever it was humans did when they mate. It looked as though they where trying to suck each other's insides out of their mouths. How strange.

"So this is what human mating looks like. Interesting." she said, cocking her head to one side and bending an ear curiously.

Her smooth, sly tones woke Vegeta up from the haze that had settled around his mind. He opened his eyes and pulled away sharply, pushing himself off Bulma as if she'd just caught fire.

"I... Miss Bulma, I'm so sorry. I mean... I don't know what came over Me.," stammered the boy in panic. Oh God what had he done!? He had kissed Bulma, the daughter of his boss. Was he out of his mind? He looked at Bulma, who was staring at him, her eyes cloudy and unfocused. If he didn't leave now he'd be in big trouble. He bowed a little.

"I'm sorry Miss Bulma, I'll leave, and I hope you can forgive Me." he picked up Mie and shot out of the room, disappearing upstairs.

Bulma remained on the lounge wondering where Vegeta had gone. Her body burned from his touches and her lips tingled. Why had he stopped?

--

The storm had lasted an hour or so, blowing over quickly and leaving a light rain in its wake, which continued until early morning.

When Bulma stumbled sleepily into the dining room at nine o'clock, her mind was still turning over the events of last night

She hadn't seen Vegeta at all since the incident on the lounge, she'd been told he'd slept in the servants quarters, forced there by Margret when she'd found him trying to go outside to sleep in the barn.

Bulma picked at her breakfast sullenly, moving the eggs around her plate. She knew she wouldn't see him this morning either, the boy got up early to do his rounds on the animals and with the storm, he'd be cleaning up the mess it had left with the other workers, so she sulkily admitted that she wouldn't see him all day.

Signing sullenly, the girl pushed herself away from the table and made her slow way to her room, preparing for a day of sulking and feeling sorry for herself.

--

"I heard you kissed that human girl last night."

The shovel halted, buried halfway in pig muck. Vegeta looked over at Hawks, who gazed placidly back, proud head cocked to one side.

"Where did you hear it from?"

"Mei."

"…" Vegeta gripped his shovel and muttered a few dark phrases under his breath before resuming his chore. "She told you?"

The eagle ruffled its feathers, ridding him self from the last few drops of rain.

"She has told the whole farm." At Vegeta's curse and the next few over zealous lumps of mud being launched in the general vicinity of the trailer, Hawks added, "You should know that that cat can't keep her mouth shut, let alone any feline for that matter. I thought you would have expected it."

"My mind was on other things."

"Like the girl? Mei said you stopped, ran away as if the girl had poisoned you. She was worried you'd hurt yourself."

Vegeta sighed and leaned on the pigsty fence.

"I didn't hurt myself; I just realized that what I was doing was against everything these people stand for. Kissing her is like killing someone, I should have known better."

"You were doing what your heart told you to, what's wrong with that?" asked the bird in mild confusion.

There was a bland/annoyed look sent his way and the farm hand started shovelling mud again.

"What's wrong is that she is a rich and beautiful daughter of a well thought of scientist. I am a poor, orphaned stable boy who talks to animals. I know you don't see why this should change anything, but humans are different from animals Hawks."

"I know that." Replied the eagle easily, "You can be incredibly selfish and stupid sometimes."

"Yeah, and you eat baby animals."

Hawks would have smiled at that, but the beak stopped such an expression.

--

It was late afternoon and still no sign of Vegeta. Bulma was starting to get a little annoyed. Was he avoiding her? Oh sure he worked all day, but before last night the boy had somehow always made a habit of coming to visit her.

Now though, she hadn't seen him at all. She'd gone looking for him, but had no luck, it was as if he had some sort of sixth sense and could tell when she was near. On the other hand, perhaps the animals were monitoring her and telling Vegeta if she was coming his way…

The latter theory seemed more likely.

Well she was a genius; she'd just have to think up a brilliant plan to catch him. This was why she was hiding in the tool shed. Vegeta came here often to switch tools for different jobs. There where no animals in here, mice maybe, though she servery hoped not and she'd made sure that no one was watching her when she went in. It was perfect; Vegeta would talk to her whether he wanted too or not.

An hour and three leg cramps later the door finally opened, Bulma held her breath and blinked as her eyes grew used to the sudden brightness of the outside world. As she'd hoped, Vegeta stood in the doorway, stepping forward to lean a shovel against the wall. She smirked and was about to jump out, the boy picked up a feeding bucket and said to it.

"Miss Bulma, why are you hiding behind the plough?"

Her face heated up and she stood up, dusting herself off. Vegeta wasn't looking at her, keeping his dark eyes on the bucket.

"I wanted to talk about last night, but I couldn't find you so..."

"You hid in the shed to catch me off guard?"

"Well it was the only way I could talk to you; I mean you've been avoiding me all day! How else am I going to discuss why you ran away?"

Vegeta raised his eyes to meet hers, they were as serious as always, guarded, and it made it hard to know what he was feeling.

"The reason I fled Miss Bulma is because I realized the foolishness of what I'd done. I apologized and I'd like it if we could forget it ever happened."

Bulma took a step forward, not believing what she was hearing. Vegeta took a few steps back, out into the sunlight; she followed him.

"Why is it foolish? It's not like you're way older than me."

"It wouldn't be proper for a mere Stable Boy like me to kiss the daughter of my employer. As well as making her cheat on her boyfriend." He explained slowly.

"I don't care about daddy and I can just break up with Trevor! (1) it's no big deal, I thought you liked me."

Vegeta's sharp cheekbones darkened slightly as he blushed.

"I do like you, a lot actually, however-"

"Then what's the problem!" blurted Bulma, interrupting "Look, the way you kissed me last night, no boy has ever kissed me like that before. The way I felt, it was amazing. YOU are amazing."

Vegeta watched her, heard her desperation, saw the pleading in her beautiful blue eyes, but it wasn't right. It'd never work.

"I'm sorry, but what happened last night, will never happen again." He said, and turned quickly so he wouldn't have to look at her face. "You deserve better Miss Bulma, now please excuse me, I need to get back to my chores."

He left, leaving Bulma standing alone in front of the shed, just as more rain clouds rolled over the hills, cutting off the sun.

-

-

-

-

**(1) Was that even his name? Someone enlighten the forgetful author, she's too hungry to think straight**.

**Ending Note: Well a stupid ending, but I wanted to put it up as quickly as possible. I hope you enjoyed it, I do love Vegeta and Bulma, almost as much as Goku and Vegeta. They could always share him.**

**Oh and Flamers (That means you **_srew you)_** do you hear that? … (Cups hand around ear) … it'****s the sound of me not giving a shit! **


End file.
